Heimsuchung
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn du in einem Moment plötzlich herausfinden würdest, dass du dein ganzes Leben lang nicht allein warst?
1. Der Finale Kampf

Herzlich willkommen zu meiner zweiten kleinen Geschichte! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen. Als kleine Info am Rande: Ich werde kleinere Details von der ursprünglichen Geschichte etwas änder. Wie z.B. Dialoge oder Orte von Geschehnissen. Aber nichts Großes.

Anmerkung: Die Harry Potter Serie gehört mir nicht… So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde. Ich leih mir die Charaktere nur aus.

* * *

Der Finale Kampf

Um ihn herum Rauchschwaden. Qualmende Tische, die durch explodierende Klassenzimmerfenster aus den Räumen in die Korridore geschleudert worden waren, dampfende Löcher in den Wänden, wo dunkle Flüche Teile der Mauer herausgesprengt hatten. Blutende Körper von namenlosen Schülern, Eltern, Todessern, die von Teilen der Decke oder einstürzenden Pfeilern und Mauern erschlagen, von dunklen Flüchen getroffen oder die Opfer hinterhältig angewandter heller Flüche und Zauber waren. Überall, wo man hinsah, sah man Tod und Zerstörung.

Das Hogwarts, das jeder kannte gab es nicht mehr. Hat man einige Monate früher lächelnd in die aufgehende Sonne blicken können, so wurde einem bei diesem Anblick jetzt klar, dass hunderte von Schülern diesen Anblick nicht mehr erleben konnten. Selbst die Vögel schienen zu trauern, da kein einziger den neuen Tag begrüßte. Es war totenstill.

Harry schleppte sich durch einen Korridor, der durch einen Riesen zerstört worden war, kletterte unter Schmerzen über Trümmer und stolperte keuchend die Wand entlang. Er musste es zum Pokalraum schaffen. Trotz der unglaublich starken Schmerzen zog er sich vorwärts und stolperte. Zu seinen Füßen lag etwas, was ihm den Weg versperrte. Als er hinunter sah, wurde ihm schlecht. Parvati Patil. Ihre braunen Augen starrten ihn reglos an, verurteilten ihn. Der Krieg war gewonnen und doch hatten sie so viel verloren - Verbündete, Freunde, Familie. Unschuldige Leben waren genommen worden und er war in dem Zentrum des Kampfes verstrickt gewesen - er war der Grund des Kampfes, gar des ganzen Krieges gewesen und auch er hatte so vieles opfern müssen.

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an der Korridorwand fest. Er konnte nicht weiter gehen. Er würde es nicht bis in den Trophäenraum schaffen. Keuchend drückte er seine mit Blut verkrustete Hand auf die klaffende Wunde, die seine rechte Bauchhälfte einnahm. Er wusste nicht mehr, wessen Blut alles an seinen Händen klebte. Er hatte schon vor Jahren den Überblick verloren. Seine Eltern waren nur der Anfang gewesen und doch schien es ihm, als sei dies das größte Opfer gewesen. Die beiden Personen, die ihm das Leben geschenkt und es mit ihrem eigenen bezahlt hatten.

Er fluchte als seine Beine nachgaben. Wäre er nur wachsam gewesen, wie ihm Mad Eye immer wieder versucht hatte einzubläuen. Dank dieses kleinen Ausrutschers, wegen dieser einen unachtsamen Sekunde versuchte er sich nun verzweifelt in den Pokalraum zu schleppen und sich dabei so viel wie möglich zu schonen, ohne dass die klaffende Fleischwunde an seiner Seite weiter aufzureißen drohte. Er hatte gerade den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort gewonnen und hatte zugesehen, wie der Körper des wohl mächtigsten schwarzen Zauberers zu Boden sank, als ihn ein schwarzer Fluch zu Boden riss. Einer der wenigen Todesser, die überlebt hatten, hatte es nicht ertragen können seinen Meister fallen zu sehen und damit Abschied seiner radikalen Ansichten zu nehmen, als er kochend vor Wut und mit einem irren Lachen den Fluch nach dem Retter der Zaubererwelt geschleudert und diesen lebensgefährlich verletzt hatte. Doch das hatte keiner mitbekommen - kein weiterer außer das Opfer. Harry hatte Freudenschreie gehört, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Seite gespürt hatte. Als er die Hand, die zwischen ihm und dem schlammigen, blutigen Boden lag, gegen seine Seite gedrückt hatte, hatte er bemerkt, wie der Boden unter ihm nässer wurde. Die Überlebenden hatten begonnen, die Gefallenen und die Verletzten ins Schloss zu schaffen und schenkten ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, als er sich stöhnend und unter Qualen die Treppen ins Schloss hochzerrte, die Eingangshalle entlang stolperte und ächzend die Treppe hochwankte.

Wieso sollten sie ihm auch noch eine weitere Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt, die ihm noch vor seiner Geburt in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang um sein Leben und das aller in der Zaubererwelt gekämpft, nur im richtigen Moment sterben zu können. Er war nichts weiter als eine Schachfigur der magischen Welt gewesen – eine Person, an der man seinen Frust auslassen konnte, die man beschuldigen und verurteilen durfte, da sie ja eh keinen in ihrem Leben hatte, der ihr etwa Trost oder Geborgenheit hätte schenken können. Wieso sollte es auch so sein? Wenn der Soldat Ablenkungen in Form von Gefühlen besaß, die nicht gerade Rachegelüste oder Hass ausdrückten, würde er seine Aufgabe aus den Augen verlieren und es vielleicht sogar wagen, ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein. Nein, das hatte man ja nicht zulassen können. Nicht, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe. Selbst wenn dieser Weg mit dem Leid des Verlustes und der Einsamkeit behaftet wäre.

Harry konnte nur erahnen, wo die anderen im Moment waren, doch es war ihm auch egal. Das einzige, was nun zählte, war in den Pokalraum zu gelangen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange hatte und wollte nur noch ein letztes Mal ein Foto seiner Eltern sehen, bevor er bereit war, sie im Himmel wiederzusehen. Seine Eltern waren Schulsprecher gewesen und demnach befand sich ein Foto der beiden in Schuluniform mit den Abzeichen im Trophäenraum, genauso wie all die anderen Schulsprecher, die vor und nach ihnen das Abzeichen tragen durften, ebenso wie die Quidditchmannschaften. Er wollte noch ein einziges Mal seine wahre Familie sehen. Die Menschen, die ihn über alles geliebt hatten. Doch er schaffte es nicht.

Er sank zu Boden und stieß einen Schrei aus, als ein kaputter Klinkerstein ihm in die Wunde drückte.

*~*HP*~*

Einige Etagen weiter unten in der Großen Halle wurden gerade die Verletzten versorgt und die letzten Toten hereingetragen. Die Weasleys saßen um einen ihrer Söhne versammelt. Fred war im Kampf gestorben, das Lachen immer noch auf dem Gesicht. _Ironisch_, dachte Hermine. _Er ist in dem Moment gestorben, in dem ein Familienmitglied zurückgekehrt ist. _Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, nur um zu merken, wie andere ihnen folgten und über ihre Wangen liefen.

Es war vorbei. Sie hatten es geschafft - _Harry_ hatte es geschafft. Bei diesem Gedanken richtete sie sich auf. _Harry_. Sie hatte ihn nach dem finalen Kampf nicht mehr gesehen. Die ganzen Dinge, die sie in diesem Moment gespürt hatte, hatten sie komplett von den Geschehnissen abgelenkt. Trauer um die Gestorbenen, Freude um Harrys Sieg, doch am meisten Dankbarkeit, dass Harry noch lebte. Als Voldemort mit seinen Todessern aus dem Wald getreten waren und sie Harrys reglosen Körper in Hagrids Armen gesehen hatte... Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. _Er lebt, _dachte sie und atmete tief durch. _Er ist am Leben und in Sicherheit_. Doch so sehr sie auch an diesem Gedanken festhielt, irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass seine Abwesenheit nichts Gutes heißen konnte.

_Beruhig' dich, Hermine. Alles ist gut. Was soll denn schon passiert sein? Alle Todesser sind entweder tot oder geflohen. Und Voldemort wird garantiert nicht wieder auferstehen._

_Und wieso bist du dann so unruhig?_

_Ich bin nicht unruhig!_

_Bist du wohl. Und du hast allen Grund dazu. Immerhin hast du keine Ahnung, wo Harry im Moment ist._

_Er wollte sicher nur etwas Zeit für sich haben. Ich meine, immerhin hat er vorhin den Todesfluch überlebt. Da hat er alles Recht dazu, etwas aufgewühlt zu sein und sich zurück zu ziehen._

_Und wieso hast du ihn dann nicht gesehen, wie er weggegangen ist? Und wieso hat ihm keiner gratuliert? Und vor allem, wieso warst du nicht die erste, die bei ihm war, als er Voldemort besiegt hatte?_

_Naja, wir konnten ihm ja nicht gratulieren, weil er nicht mehr -_

_Falsch! Du warst viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Ron um den Hals zu fallen und dich zu freuen, dass _er _noch am Leben ist. Er hatte von vorn herein eine höhere Überlebenschance in diesem ganzen Krieg als du und Harry._

_Wieso sollte ich mich nicht freuen, dass Ron -_

_Ich hab ja gar nicht gesagt, dass du dich nicht freuen darfst, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir mal Gedanken machen, was mit Harry passiert ist anstatt hier rumzustehen und um jemanden zu trauern, der dir nicht nahestand!_

_Fred ist Rons Bruder! Wieso sollte ich nicht… oh Gott, jetzt diskutiere ich schon mit mir selbst._

_Tja, so weit ist es schon gekommen._

_Halt die Klappe!_

"Ron?", sie wandte sich zu den Weasleys um, die hinter ihr im ihren Sohn trauerten. "Weißt du, wo Harry ist? Hast du ihn nach Voldemorts Sturz gesehen?"

Ron drehte sich zu ihr um und funkelte sie mit rotunterlaufenen Augen finster an. "Nein, ich hab deinen allerliebsten Harry nicht gesehen, Hermine!"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Du weißt genau, was das heißen soll", fauchte er und richtete sich auf. Mrs Weasley warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. „Mein Bruder ist eben gestorben, Hermine! Ich habe im Moment andere Sorgen, als mir um Harry Gedanken zu machen!"

„Aber Ron, Harry ist unser bester Freund! Er hat keinen, mit dem er seine Trauer teilen kann. Er hat nur noch uns!"

„Dann geh doch! Geh und such den ach so traurigen Harry und richte ihm von mir mein Beileid aus. Sag ihm, er hat keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, okay? _Du _hast keine Ahnung, wie es mir im Moment geht, Hermine!"

„Und ob er Ahnung davon hat, Ronald! Er hat _jeden einzelnen_, der ihm etwas bedeutete verloren. Und jetzt fällst _du_ ihm auch noch in den Rücken!"

„_Ich ihm_ in den Rücken fallen? Was hat er denn schon für mich gemacht, huh? Im Wald hat er dir noch nicht einmal gesagt, du sollst mit mir gehen! Er hat noch nicht einmal großartig _versucht_, uns davon abzubringen, überhaupt mit ihm zu fliehen!"

„Natürlich hat er das nicht! _Er brauchte uns_!"

„Pff, dass ich nicht lache." Ron verdrehte die Augen und kniete sich erneut neben seinen toten Bruder, um dessen nun kalte Hand zu halten.

„Weißt du was? Ich werde jetzt nach Harry suchen, denn hier scheint sich anscheinend _keiner _dafür zu interessieren, wie es ihm geht und wo er ist!"

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Sie ignorierte Rons wütende Rufe stehen zu bleiben und raste durch die großen Flügeltüren aus dem Schloss hinaus, wandte sich nach rechts und rannte zum Schwarzen See. Harry hatte in den vergangenen Jahren oft am See Zuflucht gesucht, als er alleine sein und nachdenken wollte. Sie hatte ihn dabei nie gestört, doch die hatte ihn beobachtet, um zu sehen, wo er hinging. Besonders nach Cedrics Tod hatte er oft den großen, flachen Stein am Seeufer besucht und stundenlang auf die klare, schwarze Wasseroberfläche gestarrt. Immer, wenn sie ihn gesucht hatte, hatte sie ihn hier finden können.

Hermine bog um den letzten Baum und blieb abrupt stehen. Der Stein war leer. Das einzige, was hier anders war und auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden hinwies, war eine Blutlache, die sich am Boden neben dem Stein befand. Einige Meter weiter lag ein toter Zentaur. Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie den reglosen Körper sah. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. _Nur die Ruhe bewahren, Hermine. Nur die Ruhe bewahren. Ignorier den toten Körper vor dir. Konzentrier dich auf Harry._ Seufzend blickte sie auf und musterte den blutroten Sonnenaufgang, der sich auf der klaren, ebenen Wasseroberfläche spiegelte. Wo konnte Harry hingegangen sein?

_Okay, also. Orte, die er gerne besucht oder sich an ihnen geborgen fühlt…_ Hermine runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. _Der See ist es schon mal nicht. Vielleicht ist er auf dem Quidditchfeld? _Doch auch das erwies sich als falsch. Verzweifelt rannte Hermine zurück ins Schloss. An welchen Orten hielt Harry sich gerne auf? Der Raum der Wünsche? _Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Hm._ Sie joggte die Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf und bog nach rechts. Vielleicht der Gemeinschaftsraum. Immerhin war Hogwarts Harrys erstes richtiges Zuhause. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie auf ein Portrait zu, das zur Seite schwang und ihr einen Geheimgang eröffnete. Sie hastete die Stufen hoch und wirbelte um die Ecke. Der Korridor, in dem sie sich befand führte zu einigen Klassenräumen, dem Pokalraum und der Großen Treppe, und war total verwüstet. Wand- und Deckentrümmer lagen auf dem blutigen Boden verstreut, alte Tische, Stühle und Regale lugten aus Löchern, hinter denen sich Klassenzimmer befanden und sogar die Wände hatten blutige Fingerabdrücke und Blutspritzer, die noch immer langsam in Richtung Boden rannen. Entsetzt blickte sich Hermine um. „Oh, mein Gott!" Der Korridor sah aus, wie ein Schlachtfeld. Als hätte der finale Kampf hier und nicht draußen auf den Ländereien stattgefunden.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging Hermine vorwärts. Sie stieg über große Steinstücke, zerfetzte Stühle und Körper toter Schüler, Todesser, wahrscheinlich auch Eltern. Einige der Gesichter waren blutüberströmt, andere nahezu sauber. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie in die von Parvati Patil starrten. „Parvati", flüsterte Hermine und sank neben ihr zu Boden. „Oh mein Gott, nein!" Ein Schluchzer durchfuhr sie und sie schlug sich die Hand vor ihren Mund. _Nein! Steh auf! Du musst Harry finden! _Sagte sie sich und rappelte sich zitternd wieder auf. Sie war so müde. Monate ohne richtiges Essen und ohne richtige Nachtruhe, ständige Angst entdeckt zu werden – all das holte sie langsam ein. Jetzt, wo das ganze Adrenalin aus ihrem System war, konnte sie kaum noch gerade stehen.

Sie wandte sich von Parvati ab, doch nicht, ohne ihr zuvor die Augen zu schließen. Überall lagen Körper. Manchen fehlten Gliedmaßen, mache sahen als, als schliefen sie. Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, die Augen vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet, um nicht gegen etwas oder jemanden zu laufen oder auf einer der vielen Blutlachen auszurutschen. Und dann sah sie ihn. Einige Meter vor ihr lag jemand mit blutverschmierten Klamotten, zusammengekrümmt und verdächtig strubbeligem, pechschwarzen Haar.

„HARRY!"

Sie stürzte zu ihm, es war ihr egal, ob sie einen toten Körper unter ihren Füßen hatte oder über ein Stück Decke fiel. „HARRY!"

Sie schmiss sich neben den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sein Gesicht war relativ sauber, jedoch kreidebleich. Er hatte einige Wunden an der Stirn und Kratzer an der Wange, etwas Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund. Doch sie konnte ohne großartige Probleme sagen, wen sie gerade schluchzend in die Arme nahm und verzweifelt versuchte, aufzuwecken.

„Harry! Bitte, bitte blieb bei mir!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Muahaha! Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel gefällt euch schon mal. Ich freu mich auf Kommentare :D Und frohe Ostern euch allen!


	2. Das Gespräch

Hey hey :) Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß :)

* * *

_Biep, biep, biep, biep…_

„Beeil' Dich!"

„Ich versuch's ja, aber die Blutung hört nicht auf!"

„Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen!"

„Der Zauber wirkt nicht."

„Er _muss_ wirken!"

„_Accio_ Verband."

„Wir verlieren ihn!"

Keine zehn Minuten war es her, dass sie Harry mit einer klaffenden Fleischwunde am Boden des Korridors gefunden, ihn gepackt und ins St. Mungo's Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen appariert hatte. Keine zwei Minuten nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, wurde er ihr aus den Armen gerissen und unter der Aufsicht von fünf Heilern in die Notaufnahme transportiert. Zehn Minuten war es her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal in den Armen hatte und die Heilerin von sich weggeschoben hatte, die vergebens versucht hatte, sie zum Gehen zu überreden, doch sie blieb stur auf den Boden sitzen, die Hände rot und glänzend von seinem Blut und zitternd vor Erschöpfung. Immer wieder liefen Heiler aus der Notaufnahme und kamen mit anderen Sekunden später zurück. Mit jedem Mal, dass die Tür aufging und ein Heiler herauskam, wurden die Gesichtsausdrücke angespannter. Sie konnte regelrecht ihre Panik aus den zahlreichen Falten auf der Stirn und der Haltung der Lippen ablesen. Zahllose Verletzte kamen in der Empfangshalle an, manche mit einer Kopfwunde, manche humpelnd, manche bewusstlos und mit Begleitung. Doch keiner sah so schrecklich aus wie Harry. Sie konnte den Anblick nicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie er in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, bleich, regungslos und kaum noch am atmen.

Zitternd sog sie die nach Desinfektionsmittel riechende Luft des Krankenhauses ein. Ihr war schlecht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es so weit kommen konnte. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, sie würden es schaffen – gemeinsam. Sie würden durch Dick und Dünn gehen, alle Schwierigkeiten zusammen durchstehen und überleben und doch – jetzt saß sie frierend, zitternd und blutüberströmt auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle des magischen Krankenhauses und konnte vor Angst kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld mitten im Getümmel hatte sie keine Probleme mit der Konzentration gehabt. Ihr Leben und das aller, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, hatte auf dem Spiel gestanden, doch sie hatte es geschafft, klar zu denken, zu planen und danach zu handeln. Doch jetzt, obwohl sie eigentlich erleichtert sein musste, dass sie es überstanden hatte und am Leben war, konnte sie nicht klar denken. Ihr bester Freund lag wohlmöglich im Sterben und sie konnte nicht mehr tun, als die Heiler anzustarren, die den Raum, wo wohl die einfühlsamste und netteste Person lag, die ihr je begegnet war, lag, verließen und immer panischer wurden. Sie konnte Fetzen von gebrüllten Kommandos hören, ihr Gehirn konnte sie jedoch in keinen logischen Zusammenhang bringen. Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Es _durfte _einfach nicht sein! Harry durfte nicht sterben! Er war ‚der Junge, der _lebte'_! Nicht ‚der Junge, der starb'!

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie jemand wankend auf sie zu kam und über ihre ausgestreckten Beine fiel. Sie merkte nicht, wie dieser Jemand einen Schwall von Schimpfwörtern in ihre Richtung losließ. Sie merkte nicht, wie eine weitere Heilerin auf sie zu kam, dem Gestürzten aufhalf und ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Es war ihr egal, was die anderen Leute von ihr dachten. Es war ihr egal, wie lange sie hier auf dem eiskalten Marmorfußboden hockte. Sie wollte nur, dass es Harry besser ging, dass er überlebte. Sie wollte, dass sein Herz weiter schlug! Mit einem trockenen Schluchzen zog sie die Knie an ihre Brust und umschlang ihr Beine. Sie wippte sachte vor und zurück, ohne jemals den Blick von der Tür zur Notaufnahme abzuwenden.

*~*HP*~*

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Hermine wirbelte auf ihrem Platz neben Harrys Bett herum und starrte Ginny Weasley entgegen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", murmelte sie und drehte sich wieder ihrem besten Freund zu, der leichenblass vor ihr im Bett lag. „Wenn er die heutige Nacht übersteht, sollte er durchkommen."

„Das ist schön zu hören", Ginny schniefte und ging langsam um das Krankenbett herum, um sich an Harrys rechte Seite zu setzen, gegenüber von Hermine. „Weißt du, ich habe nie aufgehört an ihn zu glauben", flüsterte sie, als ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.

Hermine blickte sie verdutzt an.

„Ich weiß, er hat Schluss gemacht, aber das war nur wegen dem Krieg", Ginny starrte Hermine trotzig in die Augen. „Ich hab auf ihn gewartet. Das ganze Jahr lang. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihm – _euch_ – ging, aber in den Nachrichten kamen keine Meldungen, dass ihr gefasst und getötet worden wäret, also dachte ich, es wird euch schon gut gehen. Ich mein, Harry hat Ahnung von Flüchen, du bist brillant mit Zaubern und Ron… naja, er ist halt Ron. Ich wusste, ihr würdet es schaffen. Und ich hoffe, dass sobald Harry aufwacht, wir wieder dort anfangen können, wo wir vor dem Krieg aufgehört haben", sie lächelte den totaussehenden Teenager im Krankenhausbett zwischen ihnen liebevoll an. „Das müssen wir einfach."

Hermine schluckte. Ginny und Harry? Zusammen? Sie blickte auf ihren besten Freund hinab, der beinahe klein und zerbrechlich in dem übergroßen Bett wirkte. Seine Haut sah ungesund gräulich aus im Gegensatz zu dem weißen Bettbezug. Konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass Harry wieder mit Rons Schwester zusammen kam? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, nein. Es hatte immer so gewirkt, als ob Harry die Beziehung zu Ginny als eine Art Flucht vor der Realität gesehen hatte – eine Art, sich vor seiner Verantwortung und Aufgabe zu drücken, selbst, wenn dies nur für einige Stunden am Stück gelang. Im sechsten Jahr, nachdem Harry und Ginny einige Wochen zusammen waren, hatte sie mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Sie wollte wissen, ob er glücklich war, denn wenn einer es verdient hatte, glücklich zu sein, dann war es Harry James Potter. Sie hatten bis tief in die Nacht am Kaminfeuer gesessen und erzählt. Ron war, kaum war das Thema zur Sprache gekommen, grummelnd in den Schlafsaal verschwunden und hatte irgendetwas von Zaubererschach gemurmelt. An dem Abend hatte Harry ihr erzählt, dass er nicht wusste, was er von der Beziehung mit der temperamentvollen Rothaarigen halten sollte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er sich am Anfang sicher gewesen war, dass Ginny die Richtige für ihn wäre. Immerhin hatte er sie in seinem Amortentia gerochen, das sollte ja etwas bedeuten, doch andererseits fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz wohl in der Beziehung. Sie hatte mehr von ihm verlangt, als er ihr geben wollte. _‚So weit bin ich noch nicht! Ich möchte das nicht einfach irgendeinem Mädchen'_, er hatte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen angedeutet, _‚geben, sondern jemandem Besonderes. Jemandem, mit dem ich mich komplett wohl fühle. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich mag Ginny, sehr sogar, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das auf Dauer für sie reicht. Ich möchte sie nicht verletzen. Das hat sie nicht verdient.' _

Hermine seufzte. Harry war ein herzensguter Mensch, einer, der es jedem Recht machen wollte. Er hatte so ein Leben nicht verdient und wenn sie tief in sich hineinhorchte, wollte sie nicht, dass er wieder mit Ginny zusammen kam. Klar, Ginny hatte noch immer Hoffnung und Harry hatte ab und zu, wenn er dachte, sie würde schlafen, eine ganze Weile lang auf die Stelle auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gestarrt, wovon sie mit sicherem Gewissen sagen konnte, dass es sich um den Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal handelte. Doch diese Momente waren gehäuft in der Zeit geschehen, nachdem Ron ihm vorgeworfen hätte, ihm sei es egal, wer wann starb und wieso. Sie nahm an, dass es Schuldgefühle gewesen waren, die Harry dazu getrieben hatten so zu handeln. Was den Amortentia anging… als sie diesen gewissen Zaubertrank im Unterricht durchgenommen hatten, hatte sie Nachforschungen angestellt. Solch kraftvolle Zaubertränke faszinierten sie und sie wollte herausfinden, wie genau dieser Trank funktionierte. Bei ihren Recherchen hatte sie nebenbei gelesen, dass es möglich war, dass sich der Duft des Trankes im Leben eines Zauberers änderte. Es kam nicht allzu oft vor, aber dennoch war es möglich. Sie hoffte, dies war bei Harry der Fall.

„Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen, wenn er aufwacht", sagte Hermine, ungewollt giftig. Sie mochte Ginny, jedoch mochte sie nicht, wie sie mit ihrem Harry umging! Moment mal, _ihrem_ Harry?

Ginny blickte auf und blinzelte. Sie wirkte so, als ob sie vergessen hätte, dass sie nicht mit Harry alleine im Raum war. Gott sei Dank, denn so hatte sie nicht den Ärger in Hermines Stimme gehört. „Oh, ja, das werde ich wohl auch tun."

Hermine beobachtete die jüngste Weasley mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als diese sich zu Harry hinunter beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die zerkratzte Wange drückte. „Er wird ja sagen", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. „Das wirst du doch, Liebling, oder?" Sie lächelte ihn an, fuhr ein letztes Mal mit ihrer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar und stand seufzend auf.

„Ich muss wieder nach Hause. Mum war nicht gerade begeistert, als ich gesagt habe, ich würde Harry einen Besuch abstatten. Sie ist im Moment ein bisschen durcheinander, wegen Fred und all dem." Sie schniefte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die roten Augen. „Naja, sie ist der Meinung, dass wir ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten, damit er gesund werden kann", der verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob das funktionieren würde." Sie küsste Harry auf die Stirn, winkte Hermine zu und verschwand leise aus der Intensivstation.

Hermine schnaufte verächtlich. _Was für eine Freundin! Guckt, ob er noch lebt, erzählt was von großer Liebe und verschwindet im nächsten Moment wieder, weil sie Wichtigeres zu tun hat, als am Bett eines Kranken zu sitzen._ Sie lächelte Harry traurig zu und drückte sanft seine Hand, die sie in den ihren hielt. „Ich bleib hier, Harry. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst. Das verspreche ich dir."

*~*HP*~*

Im Laufe der Woche kamen viele Leute, die sehen wollten, wie es dem ‚Jungen, der lebte und siegte' ging. Scharen von Reportern tummelten sich vor dem Krankenzimmer, in das Harry nach zwei Nächten auf der Intensivstation gebracht wurde. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte dafür gesorgt, dass zwei Auroren sich vor die Tür postierten, die dafür sorgten, dass keine ungebetenen Gäste zu dem immer noch im Koma liegenden Retter der Zaubererwelt gelangten. Die einzigen, die zu ihm durften waren die Weasleys, Schulfreunde, wie Neville Longbottom oder Seamus Finnigan, und Ordensleute, sowie Lehrer von Hogwarts. Alle brachten sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch Blumen und Schokolade mit, in der naiven Hoffnung, Harry könnte jeden Moment aufwachen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Heiler dazu gezwungen waren, sämtliche Blumengestecke und Päckchen mit Schokolade aus dem Krankenzimmer zu transportieren, da es keine freie Fläche mehr gab, wo sie Medikamente und Tränke hätten abstellen können.

Hermine hatte seit Harrys Operation vor drei Wochen nicht mehr sein Bett verlassen oder seine Hand losgelassen, es sei denn, die Toilettengänge von einer Minute zählten. Nachdem die Heiler vergebens versucht hatten, sie zu einem kleinen Ausflug in die Cafeteria zu überzeugen, um etwas zu essen und zu trinken, brachten sie ihr das Essen ans Krankenbett. Man konnte glauben, sie wohnte in diesem Zimmer. Schlafen tat sie nur sehr wenig und wenn ich es einmal schaffte, länger als dreißig Minuten am Stück ohne Alptraum zu schlafen und nicht schreiend und weinend aufzuwachen, lag sie mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Matratze, seine Hand immer noch fest in ihrer.

„Hermine, Schatz. Bitte komm mit in die Cafeteria", sagte Molly Weasley, die schon seit mehreren Stunden versuchte, Hermine zum Gehen zu bewegen. „Es tut dir nicht gut, immer nur auf einem Fleck zu sitzen und kaum etwas zu essen."

„Ich esse genug", murmelte Hermine als Antwort. Sie hatte nicht das leiseste Interesse daran, diesen Raum zu verlassen, der ihr inzwischen so vertraut war, wie ihr Elternhaus in der Nähe von London.

„Bitte", Mrs Weasley legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Es wird dir gut tun, etwas anderes außer diesem Zimmer zu Gesicht bekommen und ich glaube kaum, dass Harry möchte, dass du aufhörst zu leben. Es muss ja nicht lange sein, aber bitte komm mit mir zur Cafeteria."

„Und was ist, wenn er aufwacht?" Hermine wischte sich schnell mit einer Hand über die Augen und zu verhindern, dass Molly die Tränen sah, die sich in ihren brauen Augen sammelten. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, ich werde da sein, wenn er aufwacht."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Heiler uns sofort bescheid geben, wenn sich etwas tut. Wir sagen ihnen, wo sie uns finden können. Es wird ihm schon nichts zustoßen, Liebes", fügte sie zärtlich hinzu, als sie Hermine schniefen hörte. Ihr zerbrach es das Herz, das Mädchen, welches sie als ihre zweite Tochter betrachtete, so leiden zu sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren inoffiziellen Adoptivsohn besuchte, saß sie an seinem Bett, hielt seine Hand und flüsterte ihm Sachen zu, wie die Geschehnisse vom Tag, wer alles schon bei ihnen gewesen war und wie sehr sie sich erhoffte, er möge endlich aufwachen. Die Tränen, die sie vergoss, waren weniger geworden, jedoch waren sie immer noch da. So, wie in diesem Moment.

„Na schön", schniefte Hermine und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie blickte auf Harrys blasses Gesicht und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Hand. „Ich komm gleich wieder. Ich bin nur eben in der Cafeteria, um mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Ich bin wieder da bevor du aufwachst." Sie lächelte ihrem besten Freund traurig zu und erhob sich etwas wackelig von dem harten, alten Holzstuhl, den sie in den letzten drei Wochen kaum verlassen hatte.

„Okay", sagte sie und lächelte Mrs Weasley zu. „Gehen wir."

*~*HP*~*

„Hat Ron irgendetwas gesagt?" Hermine nahm ihre Gabel in die Hand und spießte eine Nudel auf. Sie saßen in der überfüllten Cafeteria des Krankenhauses und versuchten, die Reporter zu ignorieren, die am Eingang der Cafeteria standen und ihnen Fragen zu Harrys Wohlbefinden zuriefen.

Molly seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Du kennst doch Ronald. Er meint die Dinge nicht so, wie er sie sagt. Aber er hat gefragt, wie es Harry geht. Und dir."

Hermine lachte verächtlich auf und malträtierte ihr Putenschnitzel mit etwas zu viel Gewalt. „Das ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste, was er machen kann! Drei Wochen liegt Harry jetzt schon im Koma und dieser Idiot von einem besten Freund empfindet es nicht für nötig, einmal vorbeizuschauen und mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie es Harry geht. Ganz ehrlich, manchmal weiß ich nicht, warum ich überhaupt mit so einem Arsch zusammen bin", stieß sie wütend hervor und wurde prompt puterrot, als ihr klar wurde, wer ihr gegenüber saß. „Oh, Mrs Weasley, tut mir Leid, ich - "

„Ist schon gut, meine Liebe", Mrs Weasley lächelte ihr über ihre Teetasse hinweg entgegen. „Keine Sorge, ich sehe es genauso wie du. Ich verstehe es nicht, warum er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gibt so zu tun, als ob es ihn interessieren würde. Harry war, seitdem er Ron kennt, immer ein guter Freund und wenn er einmal Hilfe braucht lässt ihn mein lieber Sohn entweder im Stich oder lässt sich von anderen ausrichten, wie es ihm geht. Immerhin das tut er wenigstens." Mrs Weasley schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Harry war sein erster und bester Freund und wie benimmt er sich ihm gegenüber? So habe ich ihn nicht erzogen, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Ron kann etwas eigensinnig sein", murmelte Hermine und dachte an die ganzen Situationen, wo Ron anderer Meinung war als sie und unabsichtlich verletzend wurde. All diese Situationen hatten damit geendet, dass sie entweder in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer oder auf ihrem Bett gesessen und geweint hatte.

„Und das ist noch nett ausgedrückt", Mrs Weasley funkelte ihr Stück Käsekuchen böse an. „Bei dir gemeldet hat er sich also nicht, nehme ich an?"

„Nein", Hermine seufzte auf und rieb sich die erschöpfen Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass ich nicht zu Hause bin und seine Briefe nicht bekommen habe oder -"

„Oh, glaub mir, wenn er einen Brief geschickt hätte, wäre er angekommen. St. Mungo's hat eine Posteingangsstelle, so wie jedes magische Institut."

„Dann hat er sich nicht bei mir gemeldet", sagte Hermine ernüchtert. „Ich glaube er ist eifersüchtig. Dass ich bei Harry und nicht bei ihm bin, meine ich."

Mrs Weasley blickte überrascht auf.

„Vor drei Wochen, kurz nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, habe ich Ron gefragt, ob er Harry gesehen hat und er hat ganz komisch und aggressiv reagiert. Ich meine, klar, wir haben alle getrauert… wegen Fred", fügte sie schüchtern hinzu und sah Mrs Weasley traurig lächeln, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der Hauptgrund war. Harry hat sein ganzes Leben lang, beinahe jedes Jahr in seinem Leben Menschen verloren, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben und nie hat er aggressiv uns gegenüber reagiert. Klar, nach Cedrics Tod im fünften Jahr war er anders und aggressiver, aber das lag ja nicht an ihm, sondern an Voldemort."

„Es könnte gut sein, dass mein Sohn eifersüchtig ist. Es hat nie zu seinen Stärken gezählt, negative Gefühle kontrollieren zu können", sie lachte und drückte Hermines Hand.

„Ich sage das jetzt zwar ungern, weil ich als Mutter eigentlich auf der Seite meiner Kinder stehen sollte", sie zwinkerte der jungen Zauberin vor ihr munter zu, die daraufhin lächelte, „aber ich bin auch eine Frau und habe außerhalb von alldem auch meine eigene Meinung. Ich möchte dir sagen, dass wenn du dich in einer Beziehung mit meinem Ronald nicht wohl fühlst oder du nicht mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen klar kommen kannst oder möchtest, würde ich es verstehen, wenn du die Sache beendet würdest. Klar, es ist komisch, das jetzt gerade von mir zu hören", fügte sie hinzu, als Hermine überrascht den Mund aufriss, um etwas zu erwidern, „aber ich finde es ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, wie er mit dir und Harry umgeht."

Hermine blickte auf ihren Teller hinab und lächelte leicht. „Das ist gut zu wissen." Nach einigen Sekunden schaute sie der herzlichen Hexe ihr gegenüber in die Augen. „Danke, Mrs Weasley."

„Kein Problem, Liebes", antwortete sie lächelnd und drückte ihr noch einmal die Hand. „Außerdem denke ich sowie, dass du und Harry ein netteres Paar abgeben würdet."

„_Was?_" Hermine verschluckte sich an einer Nudel und lief knallrot an. Molly schlug ihr sachte auf den Rücken und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Hermine wieder zu Atmen kam und sie anstarrte. „Wie bitte? Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"

„Ach, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du darüber nicht schon nachgedacht hättest!" Hermine blickte sie entsetzt an. Sie? Darüber nachgedacht? Über Harry und… Sie schluckte. Wie war sie denn jetzt _da drauf _gekommen?

Mrs Weasley schien den Gedankengang gut von ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können, denn sie lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. „Man sieht es, Hermine."

„Wie bitte? Was?" Hermines Augen wurden immer größer.

„Wie du ihn ansiehst, wie du keine Minute von seiner Seite weichst, wie du nicht bei deinem Freund bist, obwohl der sich ja nicht wirklich um deine Aufmerksamkeit bemüht", fügte sie zerknirscht hinzu und blickte auf die Freundin ihres Sohnes, die sie mit knallroten Wangen, weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund anstarrte. Molly kicherte. „Ich sehe, du brauchst noch etwas Zeit, um die Anzeichen zu sehen", zwinkernd stand sie auf, nahm ihr Tablett in die Hand und blickte zu der immer noch versteinerten Hermine hinunter. „Kommst du, Liebes? Harry wartet."

„W- Was? Oh, ähm, ja, ich komme", sie schüttelte den Kopf, um all ihre verwirrten, abgehackten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben und stand auf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um verwirrt in der Cafeteria herumzusitzen, einige Stockwerke über dem Zimmer, in dem ihr bewusstloser bester Freund lag. Sie blinzelte. _Bester_ Freund. War das wirklich das, was sie wollte?

*~*HP*~*

_Es herrschte Totenstille. Das einzige, was zu hören war, waren die gequälten Stimmen derjenigen, die verletzt in die Große Halle getragen wurden. Hermine half gerade Neville, vom Boden aufzustehen, ohne seinen blutigen Knöchel weiter zu belasten, als sie am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes eine Bewegung sah._

„_Was ist los, Hermine?" Neville stöhnte auf, als er versuchte, seinen rechten Fuß zu belasten._

„_Siehst du das? Da am Waldrand", sie deutete in besagte Richtung. In diesem Moment traten schwarze Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie viele es waren, denn durch ihre dunklen Umhänge sah es so aus, als würden sie mit der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschmelzen. Sie konnte kaum Konturen ausmachen. Als die erste Gestalt auf die Wiese vor dem Schloss trat und von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages erfasst wurde, keuchte sie auf. Voldemort. In einem langen, schwarzen Umhang, weißes Schlangengesicht zu einer grinsenden Fratze verzogen und neben ihm seine riesengroße Schlange. Sie schlängelte sich durch rußiges, totes Gras, dort, wo Zauber und Flüche es verbrannt hatten. Hinter ihnen kamen dutzende schwarzgekleidete Zauberer und Hexen hervor. Todesser. Die weißen Masken an ihren Seiten. Doch was ihre Aufmerksamkeit in den Bann zog war Hagrid. Der Wildhüter hatte Seile und Ketten um seinen Hals und seine Gliedmaßen geschlungen, als sei er ein Drache, der gezügelt werden müsse, oder ein ungehorsamer Hund. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig und blutverkrustet. Und in seinen Armen hielt er…_

„_HARRY!" Hermine wirbelte herum, um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Ginny von Mr Weasley zurückgezogen wurde._

_Das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht wurde nur noch breiter. „Harry Potter… ist tot!"_

„NEIN!" Mit einem Schrei fuhr sie hoch und konnte ihren Stuhl gerade noch im letzten Moment daran hindern, mitsamt ihr auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Keuchend saß sie neben Harrys Bett und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schloss kurz die Augen. „Nur ein Traum. Es ist vorbei. Harry lebt." Sie blickte auf und starrte den reglosen Körper ihres besten Freundes im Bett vor sich an. „Er lebt", flüsterte sie und lächelte schwach. Die Uhr auf dem Beistelltischchen zeigte drei Uhr morgens. Sie hatte ganze zwei Stunden geschlafen.

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen. _Zwei Stunden_.

Nachdem sie am vorherigen Tag mit Mrs Weasley die Cafeteria verlassen und sich durch die Wand an Presseleuten gezwängt hatte, hatte sie sich sofort wieder auf den Weg zu Harry gemacht, nur um festzustellen, dass jetzt, wo keiner an Harrys Bett saß und eine weitere Schutzmauer um den Retter der Zaubererwelt bot, die beiden Auroren ernsthafte Probleme gehabt hatten, die Reporter zu bändigen, die alle versucht hatten, zuerst durch die Tür zu kommen und ein Exklusivfoto des im Koma liegenden Kriegshelden zu schießen. Als Hermine auf die Menschenscharr zugeeilt war, hatte sie es nur mit Gewalt geschafft, sich zwischen den Leuten durchzuzwängen, die Tür aufzureißen und sie wieder zuzuschlagen sobald sie im Zimmer gewesen war, noch ehe die Reporter mehr als „Hermine Granger! Das ist Hermine Granger!" rufen konnten.

Jetzt saß sie alleine neben Harry und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als endlich wieder seine strahlend grünen Augen zu sehen, sein Lächeln zu bewundern und das Gefühl zu haben, dass er ihre Hand in seiner drückte. _Moment_.

Entsetzt starrte sie auf Harrys Hand, die sie wie immer fest in ihrer hielt und hielt den Atem an. Da war es wieder! Erst ein Finger, dann zwei Finger und schließlich schlossen sich alle um ihre Hand und drückten kaum merklich.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kreischen und wirbelte herum, um den Notknopf zu drücken, der einen Heiler herbeirufen würde.

„Bitte! Kommen Sie schnell! Harry wacht auf! Er wacht auf!"

* * *

A/N: Ich freu mich auf Kommentare :D


	3. Im Auge des Hurrikans

Und hier ist Kapitel 3 :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Im Auge des Hurrikans

„Harry? Harry, hörst du mich?" Hermine ganzer Körper war angespannt, als sie auf der Kante des alten Holzstuhls saß und ihren besten Freund anstarrte, der immer noch blass und bewegungslos vor ihr lag. _Aber er hat sich doch gerade bewegt! Ich hab's eindeutig gemerkt! Das hab ich mir unmöglich eingebildet._ Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es war jetzt etwa einen Monat her, dass sie an Harrys und Rons Seite in Hogwarts für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft hatte und etwa einen Monat, seitdem sie Harry auf den Beinen und bei Bewusstsein gesehen hatte. Doch er hatte eben ihre Hand gedrückt!

„Miss?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als zwei Heiler, ein Mann und eine Frau, in den Raum geeilt kamen, beide beladen mit Tränken, von denen sie einige als Energietränke und Nährstofflösungen identifizierte. Die meisten sagten ihr allerdings nicht viel.

„Sie meinten, er würde aufwachen? Was genau ist passiert?"

„Ähm, ja! Ich saß hier und hab wie immer seine Hand gehalten und plötzlich hat er einen Finger bewegt, dann noch einen und schließlich hat er meine Hand gedrückt. Nicht kräftig, aber er hat sie gedrückt!"

„Treten Sie bitte zur Seite, Miss Granger", sagte der ernstaussehende Heiler, als seine Kollegin an Harrys rechter Seite stand und anfing, Diagnosezauber vor sich hin zu murmeln und ihren Zauberstab in komplizierten Schnörkeln über Harrys Körper schweifen ließ. Er stellte die Tränke ab, die er in den Händen gehalten hatte, lehnte sich über das Kopfende von Harrys Bett und hob ein Augenlid an, um ihm mit dem Zauberstab ins strahlend grüne Auge zu leuchten. Hermine stand zitternd in der Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete schweigend, wie die Heiler ihren Job erledigten. Konnte es wirklich war sein? Durfte sie es wagen, zu hoffen?

„'Mine?" Hermine zuckte zusammen als sie seine schwache, krächzende Stimme hörte und eilte überstürzt zum Bett. „Harry? Ich bin hier. Ich bin bei dir."

Der Heiler, der sich über das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt hatte, wich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Ich glaube, wir lassen Sie beide allein. Wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte, sollte ihm schlecht werden oder sollte er Orientierungsprobleme bekommen, bitte rufen Sie uns sofort."

„Mach ich, Sir. Danke."

Als die Heiler den Raum verlassen hatten, drehte Hermine sich um und strahlte, als sie sah, dass Harrys Augen einen kleinen Spalt offen waren und sie müde musterten. Er war immer noch blass, zwar nicht mehr ganz so stark wie die letzten paar Wochen, doch gesund sah er noch nicht aus.

„Hey", Hermine lächelte ihm zärtlich zu und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl neben seinem Bett. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry grummelte und schloss die Augen. Er wirkte sehr schwach. „Als ob ich von einer Horde Drachen überrannt und geröstet worden wäre", flüsterte er. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sie erneut anblickte. „Und dir? Du siehst müde aus."

„Das musst du gerade sagen", sie lachte. „Wo du doch im Krankenhaus liegst."

Harry lächelte ihr verlegen zu. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache." Hermine verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. _Typisch. Er liegt im Krankenhaus, nachdem er fast gestorben wäre und _er_ ist derjenige, der sich Sorgen um mich macht._

„Mir geht's gut, jetzt, wo du wieder wach bist", sie blickte auf ihre ineinander geschlungenen Hände und merkte, wie ihre Augen anfingen, zu prickeln. Schnell fuhr sie sich mit der anderen Hand übers Gesicht und lachte verlegen. Sie hoffte, Harry wäre zu erschöpft, um ihre Tränen zu sehen, die sich langsam aber sicher in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen und war entsetzt zu sehen, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen zogen und er die Augen schloss. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Was?", Harry blinzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Oh, das sollte ich nicht machen_, dachte er, als sich die Decke über ihm anfing zu drehen. „Äh, nein", sagte er, schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte gegen den Drang sich zu übergeben anzukämpfen. „Wieso weinst du?", flüsterte er so leise, dass Hermine sich zu ihm hinunter beugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen.

Sofort wurde sie knallrot. „Ich wein' doch nicht", sagte sie und wischte sich hastig über die Augen.

Harry lächelte zaghaft. „Wenn du meinst. Seit wann bin ich denn jetzt schon hier drin?"

Hermine schluckte. „Seit etwa einem Monat."

„Seit… einem Monat?" Harry schaute entsetzt zu ihr hinüber, konnte jedoch kaum die Augen offen halten. „Ich war einen Monat lang bewusstlos?"

„Du lagst im Koma", flüsterte Hermine als Antwort und schaute betreten wieder auf ihre Hände hinunter, die immer noch zusammen auf Harrys Bettdecke lagen. „Ich bin dir nicht von der Seite gewichen." Sie blinzelte durch ihre Wimpern hindurch zu Harrys hinüber, der sie mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht musterte, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

„Das hättest du nicht tun brauchen."

„Das weiß ich. Ich wollte es aber."

Lächelnd sah sie zu, wie Harry gegen seine schweren Lider ankämpfte und etwas murmelte, das sie nicht mehr verstand. Im nächsten Moment war er eingeschlafen.

„Ruh dich aus, Harry. Und keine Sorge", flüsterte sie dem schlafenden Jungen vor ihr zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich bleib bei dir."

*~*HP*~*

Eine Woche später wurde Harry aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Er war immer noch schwach, konnte aber gehen und länger als vier Stunden an einem Stück bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Die Heiler drückten ihm einige Tränke in die Hände, die Hermine sofort in einer kleinen Reisetasche verstaute.

„Und den hier nehmen Sie bitte dreimal täglich", sagte die Heilerin und gab ihm einen bläulichen Trank. „Ein Teelöffel jeweils sollte reichen. Falls sie einmal besonders müde sind, können Sie auch vier Portionen nehmen, aber nicht mehr. Dieser Trank macht süchtig, also kommen Sie bitte in zwei Wochen noch einmal her und lassen sich untersuchen. Egal, ob der Trank noch wirkt oder nicht. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Ma'am", Harry nickte und nahm ihr den letzten Trank ab, den Hermine sofort mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte, um die Anweisungen vom Heiler auf der Flasche zu notieren und zu in anderen in der Reisetasche verstaute.

„Gut. Dann wäre das alles von unserer Seite aus. Gute Besserung, Mr Potter." Die Heilerin lächelte ihm zu, schüttelte seine und Hermines Hand und ließ die beiden allein.

„Sollen wir?" Hermine nahm die Reisetasche in die Hand und deutete auf die Tür, durch die einige Sekunden vorher die Heilerin verschwunden war.

Harry nickte, nahm ihr unter Protest die Reisetasche mit den Tränken drin ab, und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet wurden sie von Blitzen und Geschrei empfangen.

„Mr Potter, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Stimmt es, dass Sie im Koma lagen?"

„Mr Potter, bitte einmal lächeln!"

„Hier, Mr Potter!"

Hermine stöhnte auf, nahm Harrys Hand und zerrte ihn durch die Presseleute hindurch, die mit ihren Fotoapparaten, Federn und Pergamenten den ganzen Korridor vor Harrys Krankenzimmer in Beschlag genommen hatten.

„Mr Potter!"

„Ein Interview! Mr Potter, hier!"

Geduckt liefen die beiden durch die Menschenmasse hindurch und erreichten die Empfangshalle genau in dem Moment, als die beiden Auroren, die vor Harrys Zimmer Wache gestanden hatten, angelaufen kamen, um die Reporter von ihnen zurückzutreiben.

Schnell liefen Harry und Hermine durch die volle Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses, weg von überraschten und begeisterten Rufen, wie „Mum! Da ist Harry Potter!" – „Was? Wo?" – „Da drüben!" – „Oh mein Gott, er ist es!" – „Harry!"

Schlitternd blieben sie vor einem der unzähligen Kaminen stehen, Hermine warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer, welches sich sofort grün färbte, stieß Harry hinein und brüllte „Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12", sprach nach ihm ins Feuer, verschwand in den Flammen und ließ die begeisterten, kreischenden Leute vor dem Kamin zurück.

„Um Gottes Willen", stieß Hermine aus, als sie in Sirius' alter Küche auf und ab marschierte. „Können sich diese Leute nicht einmal zusammenreißen? Du bist gerade mal vor einer Woche aus dem Koma erwacht und schon versuchen sie, dir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und überrumpeln dich mit Fragen. Kein Sinn für Anstand! Die müssen doch wissen, dass du noch nicht wieder zu hundert Prozent gesund bist! Die ignoranten Säcke!"

Harry sah lächelnd zu, wie Hermine sind in Rage redete und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl am Küchentisch sinken. Der ganze Stress mit den Reportern hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Kaum zu glauben, dass er beim letzten Mal, wo er bei Bewusstsein war noch über vierundzwanzig Stunden am Stück wach gewesen war und um sein und das aller Leben gekämpft hatte, ohne die Müdigkeit zu spüren, die ihn jetzt zu übermannen drohte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hörte nichts außer Hermines aufgebrachten Monologs, und lächelte, als er ihre warme Hand auf seiner Schulter bemerkte. Harry blinzelte und drehte sich zu ihr um, doch der Platz neben ihm war leer. Verdutzt schaute er nach rechts und sah, wie Hermine immer noch wütend vor dem Tisch auf und ab lief und irgendwelche Reporter beschimpfte. Sie war zu weit weg um ihn zu berühren. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er halb auf dem Tisch lag. Verdattert drehte Harry sich erneut nach links schaute auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Aber dieser war leer. Er drehte sich um, um zu schauen, ob jemand hinter ihm stand, sah jedoch nichts als die kahle, leicht fleckige Wand. Die Tapete blätterte am oberen Rand etwas ab und man konnte gut erkennen, dass es hier einmal vor etlichen Jahren einen Wasserschaden gegeben hatte. Er hätte schwören können, dass er eben eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte spüren können…

„Harry?" Hermines leicht errötetes Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf. Harry zuckte zusammen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Blinzelnd und leicht betreten schaute Harry erneut auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihm. „Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte… ach, nicht so wichtig. Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles." _Komisch_. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die ihn lächelnd beobachtete.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich für eine Stunde hinlegen. Heute war doch recht anstrengend. Mit all diesen unhöflichen Reportern, die keine ordentliche Kinderstube genossen haben!" Wütend funkelte sie das Regal an, in dem altes Porzellan und Silberbesteck verstaut war, als ob es sie gerade persönlich beleidigt hätte.

Harry versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und stand schwankend auf. „Ich glaube, das werde ich auch tun", sagte er und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Treppe.

„Ich weck dich in 'ner Stunde, damit du den Trank nehmen kannst, okay?"

„Ja, mach das", murmelte Harry und verschwand im Treppenhaus.

*~*HP*~*

In der darauffolgenden Nacht schlief er nicht gut. All die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum und bohrten sich gnadenlos in seine Gedanken. Der Finale Kampf, der für ihn noch frischer in Erinnerung war als für alle anderen machte einen Hauptteil seiner Träume aus…

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry erschöpft und total übermüdet am Tisch in der modrigen Küche, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, und versuchte, wach zu werden. Viel Schlaf hatte er nicht bekommen. Immer wieder waren Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge auf aufgetaucht, hatte er auch nur eine Minute versucht, seine Augen zu schließen. Szenen, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Schreiende Freunde, tote Mitschüler, das brennende und zerstörte Schloss… Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Wenn er in jeder schlafenden Minute an sie dachte wollte er es nicht auch noch in den wachen tun. Seufzend sank er gegen die harte Stuhllehne und rieb sich die Augen. Er war _so müde_.

Ein Rauschen des Kamins kündete Hermines Ankunft an. „Guten Morgen, Harry! Wie geht es dir heute? Um Gottes Willen, wie siehst du denn aus?" Schnell lief sie auf ihren besten Freund zu, der zusammengesackt am Küchentisch mit einer Tasche Kaffee saß und kniete sich neben seinen Stuhl, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haare waren noch zerzauster, als sie sonst waren. Er lächelte ihr müde zu und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Mir geht's gut, Hermine. Bin nur etwas müde."

„Ja, das sieht man", murmelte die braunhaarige Hexe und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Hast du denn überhaupt etwas geschlafen?"

Harry blickte zu ihr hinauf und lächelte verlegen. „Natürlich nicht", Hermine seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Soll ich dir ein paar ‚Traumloser Schlaf'-Tränke besorgen? Ich wollte heute sowieso in die Winkelgasse, dann kann ich in der Apotheke vorbeischauen."

Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu. „Das wäre nett von dir, 'Mine. Selbst, wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehen, ohne überrannt zu werden…"

„Hm, da hast du leider Recht." Sie schlenderte zum Schrank, um sich eine Tasse herauszunehmen und füllte sie mit der schwarzen koffeinhaltigen Flüssigkeit. „Hattest du einen Alptraum?", fragte sie zärtlich, als sie sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

„Das Übliche", Harry blickte auf seine Hände, die verkrampft seine Kaffeetasse hielten.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein", er blickte schüchtern zu ihr auf. Hermine musterte ihn mit besorgter Miene. „Wirklich, Hermine, mir geht's gut. Ich bin mir sicher, mit den Tränken kriege ich mehr Schlaf, also kein Grund zur Sorge." Er lächelte ihr ermunternd zu. Für ihn fühlte es sich wie eine Grimasse an, Hermine schien das Thema aber trotz allem fallen zu lassen, da sie mit einem leisen Seufzer einen Schluss Kaffee nahm und es sich im Stuhl gemütlich machte.

„Wie geht's eigentlich Ron?" Harry hatte ihn schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und nach Geschichten von Mrs Weasley und Hermine nach zu urteilen war er auch nicht bei ihm im Krankenhaus gewesen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Och, dem geht es gut. Ich weiß echt nicht, was sein Problem ist. Fast jeden Tag fragt er mich, wie es dir geht, aber mal selbst zu dir zu gehen und dich persönlich zu fragen… da hat er anscheinend ein Problem mit."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte Ron noch nie verstanden. Eigentlich sollte man ja glauben, männliche Gehirne tickten irgendwie gleich oder zumindest ähnlich, aber Ron schien da die Ausnahme zu sein. _Oder ich_, dachte Harry verdrießlich und funkelte böse seine Kaffeetasse an. Er verstand ihn einfach nicht. Das hatte schon mit solchen Sachen begonnen wie im vierten Schuljahr. Es war für ihn eindeutig gewesen, dass Ron etwas für Hermine empfand und doch tat er alles, um sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Eifersucht oder nicht, eine Entschuldigung kam nie von ihm. Dann das Trimagische Turnier – Harry dachte, er hatte seitdem er Ron kannte immer wieder ihm gegenüber klar gemacht, dass er seinen Ruhm hasste und nichts lieber haben wollte, als ein normales Leben mit einer richtigen Familie und doch… Kaum wurde Harrys Name aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen, wollte Ron nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, obwohl genau zu dieser Zeit er all die Hilfe und den Beistand gebraucht hatte, den er auch nur kriegen konnte. Hermine war immer an seiner Seite gewesen, egal, was ihm zugestoßen war, aber Ron? Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Soviel, wie Ron wusste, hätte es auch sein können, dass er immer noch im Koma lag oder vielleicht sogar schon tot war. Er hätte es nicht mitbekommen. Er lässt ja andere Leute für ihn die Wege zurücklegen, um nach seinem angeblich besten Freund zu sehen, der einen Monat lang im Koma gelegen hatte und nun mit dem Trauma vom Krieg weiterleben durfte. Und er schaffte es noch nicht einmal vorbeizukommen und Hallo zu sagen. _Toller Freund_.

„Mach dir um Ron keine Gedanken", Hermine stand auf und brachte ihre Tasse zur Spüle. „Er ist ein Idiot. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er merkt es irgendwann mal."

Harry lachte freudlos. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht."

Hermine seufzte. „Nein, das tu ich nicht. Aber man kann ja hoffen", sie zwinkerte ihm zu, ging zum Kamin hinüber und schmiss etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer. „Ich komm später nochmal vorbei und bring dir die Tränke", sie stieg ins smaragdgrüne Feuer, worin sie Sekunden später verschwand.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Wann war alles nur so kompliziert geworden? Und vor allem, was fand Hermine nur an Ron? Er war ein Idiot, das hatte sie gerade eben selbst gesagt. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die an seinem Krankenbett gesessen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass er aufwachte. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die immer auf seiner Seite gestanden und sich gegen Ron gewandt hatte, war es nötig gewesen. Und sie war diejenige, die jetzt, obwohl er aus dem Krankenhaus raus war, immer noch täglich zu ihm kam und die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Mit _ihm_ und nicht mit Ron. Harry hielt inne. Konnte es etwa sein, dass… Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Hermine würde nie ihn Ron vorziehen. Wenn sie das tun würde, dann hätte sie das schon während der Schulzeit getan. Ron hatte sie immer beleidigt und verletzt, er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, ihr beizustehen. Aber… Harry stellte seine Tasse neben der Spüle ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Hatte sie nicht ihn während der Schulzeit Ron vorgezogen? Sie war die einzige gewesen, die je ohne Aber auf seiner Seite gestanden und kein Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, Ron, wenn nötig, in die Schranken zu weisen. Harry holte tief Luft. Vielleicht wusste Ron das. Vielleicht war er auf dieselbe Schlussfolgerung gekommen, wie jetzt er, nur früher.

Harry lächelte leicht, wandte sich zum Kamin um und setzt sich in den Sessel, der vor dem viel zu roten Feuer stand. Vielleicht hatte Rons Eifersucht Hand und Fuß? Vielleicht hatte Harry endlich eine Chance, glücklich zu werden? Er hatte jahrelang versucht, seine Gefühle Hermine gegenüber unter ‚Freunde' oder ‚Familie' einzukategorieren. Als er mit der Methode versagt hatte, hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sie zu unterdrücken. Doch hatte er nicht endlich mal das Recht, nach all dem, was er für die Zaubererwelt und für _sie _getan hatte, glücklich zu sein? Kurz bevor er die Augen schloss, sah er, wie der kalte Marmor vom Kaminsims schimmerte. _Komisch_, dachte er, als er in die Welt der Träume eintrat.

*~*HP*~*

_Er ging langsam durch den Wald. Seinen Tarnumhang hatte er über sich geschlungen, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand. Alles war still. Die Schluchzer und Schreie, die vom Schloss her rüber wehten, wurden mit jedem Schritt, der ihn tiefer in den Wald führte leiser und unbedeutender. Er hatte eine Aufgabe und die würde er erfüllen. Er konnte seinen Wünschen nicht nachtrauern, das würde ihn nur seiner Entschlossenheit rauben. Er hatte so viel in seinem Leben verloren und wegen ihm, hatte Voldemort Opfer in den Rängen seiner Freunde gefunden und deren Familien auseinander gerissen. _Wegen ihm_. Er würde es nicht mehr zulassen, dass die Menschen, die ihm noch etwas bedeuteten wegen ihm litten. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, jeden zu verlieren, der zur Familie gehörte, er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, allein zu sein. Er blickte hinunter und musterte den kleinen schwarzen Stein, den er in seiner linken Hand hielt. Seine ganze Familie war tot und auch er würde es bald sein. Bald würde er sie wieder sehen, doch der Weg dorthin war zu schwer, um ihn alleine zu gehen._

_Langsam drehte er den Stein der Auferstehung dreimal in seiner Hand und konzentrierte sich auf die Menschen, die er bald wieder sehen würde. Der Wald um ihn herum war still. Das einzige, was er hörte, war ein Zweig, der zerbrach, als jemand auf ihn trat und einige Blätter, die zu Seite geschoben wurden, als sich jemand den Weg zu ihm bahnte. Er sah auf und blickte in die hellgrünen Augen seiner Mutter. Ihr rotes Haar wehte in einer Brise, die nur sie spürte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und legte ihm eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter. Als er sich umwand sah er, wie die schimmernde Gestalt seines Vaters auf ihn zukam, ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht und Stolz schien seine Augen zum Leuchten zu bringen._

„_Wir sind so stolz auf dich", flüsterte er und kam vor ihm und neben Lily zum Stehen. „So unsagbar stolz."_

„_Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr für mich sterbt. Keiner von euch." Eine Träne lief ihm die verkratzte Wange hinunter. „Das wollte ich nicht."_

„_Das wissen wir doch", flüsterte seine Mutter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir geben dir nicht die Schuld für das, was uns zugestoßen ist." Ihre Silhouette schimmelte leicht, als bestünde sie aus Wellen, die gegen eine Bucht schlugen. _

_James lächelte ihm zu und nickte leicht. Hinter ihm konnte Harry nun zwei weitere Gestalten sehen. Sie waren blasser als die seiner Eltern, aber dennoch lächelten sie ihm beide aufmunternd zu._

„_Sirius", flüsterte er und fing an zu zittern. „Remus."_

„_Hallo, Harry", Sirius sah jünger aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der wahnsinnige Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden und er wirkte glücklich. Remus sah ebenfalls anders aus. Auch er wirkte jünger und gesünder._

_Harry schniefte und blinzelte schnell, um die Tränen aus seiner Sicht zu vertreiben. Er versuchte zu lächeln, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht wirklich._

_Langsam veränderte sich der Wald um ihn herum und verschwamm zu Farbmustern. Sirius und Remus wurden blasser, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden._

„_Nein! Remus! Sirius! Bleibt bei mir! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"_

_Lily nahm seine Hand in die ihre. James legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Beide sahen klarer aus als zuvor._

„_Du musst uns jetzt zuhören, Liebling. Es ist wichtig." Seine Mutter sah ihn ernst an, drehte sich zu James um, sprach aber weiter zu ihm. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."_

„_Meine Hilfe?", Harry blickte verwirrt von ihr zu seinem Vater und wieder zurück. Beide waren in den Augen des jeweils anderen versunken und schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken. „Mum?"_

_Die Farben um sie herum wirbelten immer schneller, als ob sie im Auge eines bunten Hurrikans stünden. Ihm wurde schlecht._

_Lily Potter legte James eine Hand auf die Wange und lächelte ihm zu. „Wir schaffen das! Ich werde weiter warten", und mit einem letzten Lächeln zu ihr, drehte James sich zu Harry um, blickte ihm in die Augen und verschwand._

„_Dad? DAD!"_

„_Dein Vater ist dort, wo auch ich zuvor war", flüsterte sie und Grün blickte in Grün. „Vor sechzehn Jahren ist es geschehen und seitdem sind wir gefangen."_

„_Gefangen? Wovon redest du?"_

„_Du wirst uns doch helfen, oder Schatz? Bitte!"_

„_Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wovon du sprichst!"_

„_Bitte, Harry", ihre Stimme hallte von den wirbelnden Wänden um sie herum wider und das Rot ihrer Haare verschlang sich mit dem Grün und Braun der Wände. „Bitte!" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, bis auch sie schließlich verschwand und Harry mit einem lauten Keuchen vom Sessel auf den Boden rutschte._

* * *

A/N: Ich freu mich auf Kommentare :D


	4. Vergangenes

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich schreibe im Moment noch das fünfte Kapitel und weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauert. Ihr seid die Ersten, die es erfahren werden ;D Viel Spaß beim vierten Kapitel.

* * *

Vergangenes

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen hatte Harry ständig das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ging er in die Küche, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten, der sich hinter der Tür bewegte. Er wirbelte herum, um an eine leere und vollkommen helle Wand zu starren. Ging er in die Bibliothek, um sich etwas abzulenken, waren Teile der Regale hinter einer Art Zauber verborgen. So sah es jedenfalls aus, warum sonst sollten die Kanten verlaufen und die Einbände verschwimmen? Der einzige Raum, in dem er sich sicher fühlte war das Badezimmer, denn hier sah er keine merkwürdigen Schimmer, Schatten oder sonst was.

Letzte Nacht hatte er wieder nicht richtig geschlafen. Die Tränke, die Hermine vor drei Wochen mitgebracht hatte, waren alle verbraucht und Harry wollte sie nicht noch einmal fragen, ob sie ihm Nachschub besorgen könnte. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr das Haus verlassen und hatte so langsam das Gefühl, paranoid zu werden. Schatten sehen, wo keine waren, Bewegungen sehen, obwohl er alleine war, Schutzzauber sehen, obwohl er sie nicht angebracht hatte… Würde er so enden wie Mad-Eye Moody, der letzten Endes Mülltonnen angegriffen hatte, weil er fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, in ihnen hätten sich Todesser versteckt und mit Müll nach ihm geworfen? Harry seufzte und warf seine Beine über die Bettkante. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine nackten Füße den kalten Steinboden berührten und versuchte, den verschwimmenden Schrank in der Ecke zu ignorieren. Vielleicht, wenn er diese Geschehnisse nicht mehr zur Kenntnis nahm, würden sie verschwinden? Er war sich sicher, dass das alles nur in seinem Kopf passierte. Der Schrank bewegte sich ja schließlich nicht wirklich. Wenn er nur fest genug daran glaubte, dass er sich all das nur einbildete, würde seine Phantasie sich irgendwann beruhigen.

Gähnend ging er in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen und auf Hermines Ankunft zu warten. Er schlenderte zur Spüle, füllte den Kessel mit Wasser und stellte diesen auf den Herd. Mit einer Tasse heißen Tee im Magen und vielleicht ein paar Pfannkuchen würde die Welt schon anders aussehen, dachte er und hob eine Pfanne vom Haken über dem Herd, als hinter ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine Tasse aus dem Regal flog und auf dem steinernen Boden zerbarst. Harry wirbelte herum und starrte die Tasse an, die in scharfen Porzellanstücken über den Boden verteilt lag. _Was zum_… Vorsichtig legte er die Pfanne in die Spüle und ging langsam auf die Tasse zu, die vor ihm kaputt auf dem Boden lag. Wie konnte das passieren? Harry bückte sich und hob den zerbrochenen Henkel auf. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sich um, doch er war alleine in der Küche und soweit er wusste auch im ganzen Haus. Außer ihm und Hermine betrat niemand das Haus.

Er zuckte zusammen, als der Kamin aufloderte und ein rothaariges Mädchen aus den Flammen stieg.

„Ginny!" Harry erhob sich hastig vom Boden, zückte seinen Zauberstab, reparierte die zerbrochene Tasse und stellte sie wieder in den Schrank hinein, dessen Glastüren seitdem er seine Tasse für den Tee herausgeholt hatte geschlossen gewesen waren. Harry schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf und drehte sich zu seiner Ex-Freundin um, die ihn belustig beobachtete.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu und blieb etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Was?" Harry blinzelte und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ach was, nein. Mir ist die Tasse nur runter gefallen. Nichts passiert."

Ginny strahlte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern.

„Ähm", Harrys Hand fuhr verlegen durch seine Haare, als Ginny ihn weiter freudestrahlend anstarrte. „Ich wollte mir gerade einen Tee und Pfannkuchen machen. Möchtest du auch etwas?"

Eilig machte er sich zum Herd auf, wo in diesem Moment der Kessel anfing, schrill zu pfeifen.

„Einen Tee hätte ich gern", sagte sie und setzt sich an den Tisch.

Harry ging zum Glasschrank und griff nach dem Türknauf. _Komisch. Die Tür war doch eben noch zu_. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er unsicher eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, schloss die Tür und füllte etwas heißes Wasser zu den Teebeuteln, die er in beide Tassen hängte.

„Danke, Harry", Ginny lächelte ihn an und nahm ihre Tasse entgegen. Harry entging nicht, dass sie seine Finger dabei mehr als nur nötig berührte.

„Kein Problem." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nippte zaghaft an seinem Tee. Als Ginny nichts sagte, sondern ihm verstohlen weiterhin Blicke zuwarf, brach Harry die unangenehme Stille. „Und? Was führt dich hier her?"

„Brauche ich denn einen Grund, um zu sehen, wie es meinem Freund geht?" Ginny zwinkerte ihm zu und grinste in ihre Teetasse hinein.

_Freund?_

„Ginny, ich dachte, ich hätte es letztes Jahr klar gemacht." Harry unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Seufzen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Hast du ja auch, aber ich hatte gehofft, jetzt, wo du wieder da und gesund bist, könnten wir nochmal darüber reden. Dein Grund war ja, dass du mich beschützen wolltest und du diese Mission in Angriff nehmen musstest, weil Dumbledore es dir aufgetragen hat. Aber da du jetzt ja wieder hier bist und diese mysteriöse Mission beendet hast, können wir wieder da anfangen, wo wir aufgehört haben." Ginny legte ihre Hand über Harrys, die er auf dem Tisch neben seiner Tasse hatte.

Harry holte tief Luft und musste sich zwingen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ginny, warum ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe, hab ich dir an dem Tag gesagt. Und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert."

Ginny lächelte strahlend und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Wo ist dann das Problem?"

Vorsichtig zog Harry seine Hand aus Ginnys und umklammerte stattdessen seine Teetasse wie eine Rettungsleine.

„Du weißt nicht, was ich alles letzte Jahr erlebt habe und ich -"

„Aber wir können das gemeinsam durchstehen. Ich bin bei dir!"

Harry seufzte und blickte von seiner nun leeren Tasse auf. „Das können wir eben nicht. Versteh' doch! Ich habe mich im letzten Jahr verändert, Ginny! Ich musste Sachen machen, die ich so nie im Leben getan hätte. Ich musste Entscheidungen treffen, die sich keiner wünscht jemals treffen zu müssen." Er schaute in die braunen Augen seiner ersten richtigen Freundin. „Ich kann das nicht, Ginny. Wirklich nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

Ginny blinzelte und schwieg für einige Minuten.

„Das war's also?", Zornesröte stieg ihr in die Wangen. „Das war's? Einfach so? Ich habe ein ganzes Jahr auf dich gewartet, Harry. Denkst du etwa, ich hätte keine Opfer gebracht? Ich bin in Snapes Büro eingebrochen, um dir zu helfen. Ich musste mich mit den anderen DA-Mitgliedern verstecken, weil die Todesser in Hogwarts Jagd auf uns gemacht haben. Wir haben versucht eine Revolution anzuzetteln. _Ich _habe versucht, eine Revolution anzuzetteln. Ich wollte das alles nicht! Ich hatte mörderische Angst, Harry. Angst, dass meiner Familie etwas zustößt, weil ich Nachrichten an die Schlossmauern geschrieben hatte und einer meiner Brüder mit dir auf der Flucht war. Und trotzdem habe ich alles gegeben, um dir irgendwie behilflich zu sein!"

Harry legte sein Gesicht in die Hände und stöhnte auf. „Ich habe alles riskiert, Harry. Alles, damit es eine Zukunft für uns beide geben konnte. Versetz dich mal in meine Lage. Du sagst mir bei Dumbledores Beerdigung, du könntest nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein, weil du dein siebtes Jahr nicht in Hogwarts sein würdest und weil Dumbledore dir etwas aufgetragen hätte. Und ich? Was war mit mir? Hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es mir dabei vielleicht hätte gehen können?"

„Natürlich habe ich das!" Aufgebracht sprang Harry auf und find an, vor dem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich hab jede freie Minute damit verbracht, deinen Namen auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu suchen und irgendwie versucht, einen Weg zu finden, um herauszufinden, ob du sicher bist. Jedes Mal, wenn im Radio die Namen der Verschwundenen oder tot aufgefundenen Menschen verlesen wurden habe ich gehofft, nicht deinen Namen unter ihnen zu hören. Und Ron hat jedes Mal, wenn er schlecht drauf war sichergestellt, dass ich nicht vergesse, dass du _wegen mir_ in Gefahr geraten bist. Nicht nur, dass du zu einer Familie voller ‚Blutsverräter' gehörst, nein, du bist auch noch die Ex-Freundin vom Staatsfeind Nummer Eins Harry Potter. Derjenige, den jeder nach ein paar Wochen für tot gehalten hatte." Harry hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Weißt du noch, was du zu mir gesagt hast, als ich Schluss gemacht habe?", fragte er leise und blickte zu ihr hinüber.

Ginny starrte ihn sprachlos und mit roten Wangen an.

„Du hast gesagt, ich wäre niemals glücklich, wenn ich ihn nicht verfolgen, finden und töten könnte. Siehst du den Fehler darin, Ginny? Wenn nicht, dann hast du mich nie gekannt oder gar verstanden. Ich habe es _gehasst_, verstehst du das? _Gehasst_! Ich wollte ihn nicht jagen. Ich wollte diesen ganzen Krieg nicht führen und über all dem wollte ich ihn nicht töten! Diese Prophezeiung hat mein Leben ruiniert, siehst du das nicht? Bis ich ein Jahr alt war, war mein Leben perfekt! Ich hatte Eltern, die mich geliebt haben, Onkel, die mir Geschenke mitgebracht haben und mit mir spielen wollten und vor allem hatte ich Freiheit. Ich hatte Dinge, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe, wie sie sich anfühlen. Alles, was ich jemals wollte, war normal zu sein. Eine normale Familie, mit normalen Problemen und einem_ normalen Sohn_. Und was hatte ich? Einen Onkel und eine Tante, die mich behandelt haben wie einen Sklaven, die mich nicht beim Namen gerufen, nie in den Armen genommen haben und nie für mich eingestanden sind, wenn mein ach so lieber Cousin mich wieder mal grün und blau geprügelt hatte. Bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr war alles, was ich über meinte Eltern wusste, oder zu wissen glaubte, dass mein Vater angeblich ein Säufer war, meine Mutter sich einen Dreck um mich geschert hatte und beide in einem Autounfall gestorben waren, den mein Vater mit 3,6 Promille verursacht hatte. Bis zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag dachte ich, mein Name wäre ‚_Freak_'! Und du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass ich freiwillig hinter Voldemort hergerannt bin und nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet habe, ihn endlich und endgültig zu _ermorden_? Ich bin ein Mörder, Ginny! Voldemort oder nicht, ich habe jemanden umgebracht und ich bin alles andere als stolz da drauf. Also sag nicht, dass du mich kennst oder mich verstehen würdest. Das kannst du und das wirst du niemals können!"

Keuchend stand Harry vor dem Küchentisch, an dem eine zutiefst erschrockene Ginny saß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund anstarrte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie während seinem Wutausbruch seine Stimme immer lauter geworden war, bis er sie schließlich angebrüllt hatte. Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war ohrenbetäubend. Harry holte einmal tief Luft und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

Ginny schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. All die Dinge, die Harry ihr gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, waren schrecklich gewesen. Wie hatte sich so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen und doch so wenig von ihm wissen können? Entsetzt starrte sie Harry an, dem sämtlich Energie aus dem Körper geflossen war und sich nun völlig ausgelaugt in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken ließ. Er hatte Recht. Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Du hast Recht", flüsterte sie. Harrys Kopf zuckte hoch.

„Was?"

„Du hast Recht", wiederholte sie, stand auf, ging langsam um den Tisch herum und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Sie nahm seine Hand und streichelte ihm über den Handrücken. Diesmal ließ er es zu. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe die ganze Zeit ein falsches Bild vor Augen gehabt", sie lächelte ihm durch ihre Tränen hindurch zu. Wann hatte sie angefangen, zu weinen? Sie wusste es nicht. „Ich wollte es wohl nie wirklich wahr haben. Der Harry, an den ich mich erinnere war schüchtern und sanft. Er hat kaum die Fassung verloren und hat immer gelacht, wenn er mich gesehen hat. Er war der beste Freund, den sich ein Mädchen wünschen könnte, aber er hat kaum über sich gesprochen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich immer Angst, dich genauer nach deinem Leben zu fragen." Harry blickte sie verwirrt an. „Ja", die lachte leise und schniefte, als ihr ein neuer Schwall Tränen aus den Augen und über ihre roten Wangen lief. „Ich weiß, das klingt komisch, aber so war es nun mal. Ich glaube, tief im Inneren habe ich immer gewusst, dass du ein schweres Leben hattest. Dein Ruhm muss der Grund gewesen sein, der deine Vergangenheit verschleiert hat. Deine Geschichte wirkte immer so fantastisch, dass ich, bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe, dich immer als Superhelden vor Augen gehabt habe." Ginny wurde noch röter und blickte auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. „Aber jetzt sehe ich, dass du ein anderer Mensch bist", sie blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Der Krieg hat uns alle verändern, aber am meisten dich. Und das tut mir Leid."

Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und stand langsam auf. „Ich werde dich immer lieben, Harry."

„Nein", Harry erhob sich und nahm sie in den Arm. „Nein, der Harry, den du liebst, existiert nicht mehr. Er ist in dem Moment gestorben, als Voldemort _Avada Kedavra_ auf mich losgelassen hat." Er ließ sie los und lächelte sie traurig an. „Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Du hast jemanden verdient, der dir all die Liebe zurückgeben kann, die du für ihn empfindest. Du bist eine wunderbare Frau und ich bereue nichts. Irgendwann findest du jemanden, der gut genug für dich ist." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Aber ich bin es nicht", flüsterte er und ließ sie los.

*~*HP*~*

Am Abend saß Harry mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Er dachte gerade über sein Gespräch mit Ginny nach, als Hermines verzweifelte Stimme aus der Küche, die Treppe hoch zu ihm drang.

„Harry? Wo bist du?"

Harry stand auf, stellte sein Whiskeyglas auf den Beistelltisch neben der Couch und eilte den Flur entlang, die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, in deren Mitte eine vollkommen zerzauste und schluchzende Hermine mit einigen Koffern stand.

„Hermine? Was ist los?" Er ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schluchzte nur noch heftiger und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Harry.

„I-I-Ich…", Hermine schluchzte erneut auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Shirt. „Oh, Harry!"

„Schhh, alles in Ordnung. Ist schon gut. Atme einmal tief durch, ja?" Unbeholfen tätschelte er ihr den Rücken und spürte, wie ihre Atmung etwas ruhiger wurde.

„Lass uns erst einmal hinsetzen und dann erzählst du mir alles, okay?" Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie die Treppe hinauf in den Salon, wo er sie sanft auf das Sofa drückte und sich neben ihr setzte. Hermine schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Und jetzt ganz in Ruhe. Was ist passiert?"

Er hielt ihre Hand immer noch in seiner und zeichnete beruhigende Kreise auf ihren Handrücken. Erschaudernd atmete Hermine erneut tief ein und zwang sich die ganze Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen zu lassen.

„I-Ich hab mit R-Ron S-Schluss gemacht", flüsterte sie und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

Harry schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, wo sie hicksend sitzen blieb und in Harrys Schulter murmelte.

„Wir hatten wieder einen S-Streit", schniefte sie und kuschelte sich enger an Harry. „Ich kam heute Nachmittag wie immer nach Hause, nachdem ich in der Winkelgasse einige Tränke gekauft hatte. Ich wollte dir noch ein paar Schlaftränke vorbeibringen, weil ich dachte, dass dein Vorrat so langsam aufgebraucht sein musste. Ich hab dir ja nur Tränke für zwei Wochen gegeben und das ist schon drei Wochen her, aber weil du nichts gesagt hast, dachte ich, du hast nicht jede Nacht einen genommen." Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute Harry an. „Doch, du hast jeden Abend einen genommen", murmelte sie, als sie die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sah. „Wieso hast du mir denn nicht bescheid gesagt? Dann hätte ich weitere vorbei gebracht", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, Ron war offenbar vollkommen vergessen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wegen meinen Problemen hin und her scheuchen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig", fügte er eilig hinzu, als Hermine den Mund entrüstet öffnete, um zu antworten. „Was ist passiert? Wieso hast du mit Ron Schluss gemacht?"

„Oh", sie rieb sich die Augen und legte ihre Wange an Harrys Schulter. Als sie weiter sprach spürte Harry ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals und bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Öhm, also ich bin nach Hause gekommen und er saß vor dem Fernseher und hat auf mich gewartet. Als er mich gehört hat, ist er aufgestanden und hat angefangen, mich auszufragen. Wo ich war, mit wem ich dort war, was ich gemacht habe… Ich meine, was geht ihn das an? Naja, ich hab's ihm gesagt, weil ich nicht noch mehr Stress mit ihm haben wollte. Ich hab dir ja erzählt, wie gereizt er immer reagiert, wenn ich auch nur deinen Namen erwähne", Harry nickte, das hatte sie in der Tat. Vor etwa zwei Wochen war sie zu Harry in den Grimmauld Platz gekommen, schnaubend vor Wut und hatte eine Stunde am Stück einen Monolog gehalten. Ron würde immer öfter aggressiv ihr gegenüber reagieren und besonders, wenn sie Harry zur Sprache brachte. An dem Abend, an dem sie wütend zu Harry geflüchtet war, hatten sie vorher bei den Weasleys zu Abend gegessen. Sie war erstaunt gewesen, als Mrs Weasley sie in die Arme geschlossen und sie gefragt hatte, wo sie denn Harry gelassen hätte. Hermine war der Annahme gewesen, da Ron nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen war – weiß der Henker, warum – hatte Mrs Weasley ihn persönlich eingeladen. Diese wusste allerdings nichts von dem offensichtlichen Missverständnis und hatte Ron einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass Harry ebenso wie er und Hermine zur Familie gehörte, woraufhin Ron tomatenrot und kochend vor Wut aus dem Haus gestürmt war.

„Na jedenfalls habe ich ihm gesagt, ich wäre in der Winkelgasse gewesen, um zur Apotheke zu gehen, woraufhin er auf mich zu gekommen ist, mich an den Schultern gepackt hat und angefangen hat, mich wie eine Rassel zu schütteln. ‚Was willst du andauernd in dieser Apotheke? Triffst du dich da etwa mit Harry? Huh? Sag endlich die Wahrheit!'" Sie äffte Ron so gut nach, dass Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Und sowas lasse ich mir nicht gefallen! Ganz ehrlich, Harry. Was fällt diesem Idioten eigentlich ein? Und dann hab ich ihm meine Meinung gesagt. Ich sagte, es ginge ihn überhaupt nicht an, mit wem ich wo und wann war. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht miteinander verheiratet und ich würde das auch nicht wollen, so, wie er mit mir umgeht. Daraufhin hat er mir eine geknallt", fügte sie hinzu, neue Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange.

„Bitte was?" Harry starrte sie starr vor Schock an. Wie konnte er es wagen, Hermine zu schlagen?

„Ja. Ich erkenne ihn gar nicht wieder! Das ist doch nicht Ron! Jedenfalls bin ich dann in unser Schlafzimmer gelaufen, hab meine Sachen gepackt und bin hierher gekommen." Hermine schniefte und schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. „Oh, Harry! Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Die Wohnung gehört uns beiden und ich kann da auf keinen Fall wieder hin gehen!"

„Du wirst da nie wieder in deinem Leben hin gehen. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Du bleibst hier, suchst dir oben ein Zimmer aus und machst es dir bequem. Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du möchtest. Und ich werde mir währenddessen diesen Vollidioten vorknöpfen!"

„Nein!" Hermine sprang von Harrys Schoß und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. „Nein, bitte! Egal, was Ron getan hat, bitte tu das nicht. Bitte bleib hier. Ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein." Hermine schluchzte auf und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Harrys Schultern fest, ohne jemals den Blick von seinen strahlend grünen Augen abzuwenden. „Bitte", flüsterte sie.

Harry sah sie an und alle Wut, die er vor einer Sekunde noch gespürt hatte, verpuffte ohne Vorwarnung. Wie konnte er jemals dieser Frau einen Wunsch abschlagen? Wie konnte jemals irgendjemand diesem wunderbaren Geschöpf etwas antun? Er seufzte und nahm sie erneut in den Arm, wo sie zitternd anfing zu weinen. „Schhh, alles gut. Ich bleib hier. Alles wird gut werden, Hermine. Versprochen."

*~*HP*~*

_Er rannte eine dunkle Straße entlang. Die Nacht war eisig und der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Rings herum stöhnten die Bäume von der Kraft des Sturmes und wankten bedrohlich. Vor ihm, am Ende des gepflasterten Weges, stieg Rauch in die Luft und umhüllte einen grünen Totenkopf, durch dessen Mund sich eine ebenso grüne Schlange schlängelte. Das Abbild erhellte das Haus darunter in einen unheimlichen Schein. _

_Keuchend stieß er das Gartentor auf. Die Tür zum Haus war aus den Angeln gerissen, überall lagen Teile von Putz der Mauern und Giebeln auf dem Boden verteilt. Er eilte in das Haus genau in dem Moment, als er über sich einen lauten Knall hörte und vor ihm die Decke einstürzte. Er schmiss sich zu Boden, um nicht von Deckenteilen erschlagen zu werden. Als er aufblickte sah er nichts als Rauch, der im ganzen Flur herumwirbelte. Hustend krabbelte er vorwärts in Richtung Treppe und stieß auf etwas Weiches. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Vor ihm lag James Potters toter Körper, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen und den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzogen. Blut rann ihm von der Schläfe am Ohr vorbei über den Hals, um mit leisem, kaum hörbarem Tropfen auf dem verschmutzten Boden unter ihm zu landen. _

_Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor und hievte einen Balken von James, der bei der Explosion aus der Decke gebrochen war. Keuchend ließ er sich neben dem toten Zauberer nieder und wischte ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht._

_Verzweifelt blickte er sich um. Hilfe würde bald kommen, das wusste er. Man würde die Leichen seiner Eltern finden und die Legende des ‚Jungen, der überlebte' in aller Welt erzählen. Doch er konnte sie einfach nicht zurück lassen. Nicht so. Zitternd vor Angst und Erschöpfung blickte er wieder zu seinem toten Vater hinunter, dessen starre, leblose Augen nun auf ihn gerichtet waren._

„_Harry!"_

_Erschrocken wich er zurück und prallte gegen einen Balken, der noch halb in der Decke steckte und bei der Berührung bedrohlich knarrte. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er sah, wie die bleiche Hand seines Vaters sich nach ihm streckte und der bläuliche Mund sich zu einem Lächeln verzog. Es sah grotesk aus._

„_Harry! Hilf uns, mein Sohn!"_

_Von oben hörte er ein Stöhnen und wirbelte herum. Oben an der Treppe stand eine wackelige Gestalt. Die Haare zerzaust und mit Staub überzogen, die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. Das Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen._

„_Harry!" Die Person wankte und kippte strauchelnd an die Wand, die sie zur Stütze nahm. „Sieh mich an! Du musst mich sehen, mein Junge!"_

„_Hilf uns", krächzte James' toter Körper einige wenige Meter vor ihm. Sein Bein zuckte. „Hilf uns!"_

„_Harry."_

„NEIN!" Seine Augen huschten wild im Zimmer herum. Alles war dunkel. Kein Staub, kein Nebel, kein Blut, keine Untoten. Keuchend fuhr er sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum.

Polternd wurde die Zimmertür aufgestoßen und eine Person mit zerzausten Haaren stürzte ins Zimmer. Hinter ihr brannte das Flurlicht und hob ihre Silhouette deutlich hervor.

Harry wich entsetzt zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel rücklinks vom Bett.

„Harry!" Hermine eilte um das Bett herum und kniete sich neben ihren besten Freund, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Angst und übermäßiger Erleichterung anstarrte und versuchte, seine stoßartige Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Harry, was ist los? Ist schon gut", murmelte sie eilig, als er bei ihrer Berührung heftig zusammenzuckte. „Schhh, ist schon gut. Ich bin es Harry, Hermine. Dir wird nichts passieren. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Schhh, alles okay", flüsterte sie, als sie ihren aufgelösten Freund sachte in den Arm nahm und ihn leicht hin- und herwiegte. Als seine Atmung sich beruhigte, lockerte sie ihre Umklammerung und sah ihm in die rotunterlaufenen, tränennassen Augen. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry holte einmal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich werd' verrückt, Hermine", flüsterte er, seine Augen huschten panisch durch den Raum. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Nachttischlampe neben seinem Bett anfing zu verschwimmen. _Es ist wieder da_. „Ich glaub', ich werd' verrückt!"

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte bis hier hin :) Ich freu mich auf Kommentare :D Tipps, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungen oder einfach nur eure Meinung sind herzlich willkommen :)


	5. Interlude

A/N: Okay, in diesem Kapitel wird ordentlich geflucht. Nur so als Vorwarnung.

Im Moment hab ich etwas Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Geschichte. Ich weiß, was passieren soll, weiß aber nicht, wie ich es schreiben soll. Schreibblockade -.- Ich arbeite aber dran, keine Sorge. Das nächste Kapitel hab ich schon angefangen, also ein Anfang ist gemacht, aber ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, wann ich das nächste Mal hochladen kann. Vor allem, weil die Uni so ein bisschen viel wird im Moment… ABER! Ich werde diese Geschichte NICHT aufgeben. Ich bringe sie auf jeden Fall zu Ende!

Ich wollte euch das nur schon mal sicherheitshalber sagen. Nicht, dass es hinterher heißt „Wieso lädst du nicht hoooooooch?" ;D

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel trotzdem :) Diesmal gibt's ordentlich was zu lesen. Ist etwas länger geworden, als ich gedacht hatte.. Okay! Genug mit dem Gelaber! Jetzt geht's zum Zwischenkapitel!

* * *

Interlude

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Den Tod hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass, wenn er ermordet werden würde, dies mit unsäglichen Schmerzen verbunden wäre. Doch als Voldemorts Fluch ihn in die Brust traf, spürte er keinerlei Schmerzen. Es war eher das Gefühl, das man hatte, wenn man an einem warmen Sommertag vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht fiel. Die Stelle, an der der Fluch in traf wurde leicht warm, als sein Körper vom grünes Licht umhüllt wurde. Oder wurde er umhüllt? Er spürte die Wärme an seinem ganzen Körper, als die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte.

Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war die Kälte. Alle Wärme und Energie war aus ihm herausgesogen worden und zurück blieb nichts als eine leere Hülle. Er blinzelte und versuchte, die Kälte zu ignorieren. Er fror, doch er zitterte nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Muskeln kurz davor waren, sich zu kontrahieren um mit dieser Bewegung etwas Wärme in sein kaltes Ich zu schleusen, doch seine Muskeln reagierten nicht. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, spürte er seine Muskeln gar nicht – geschweige denn seinen Körper. Verdutzt blickte er sich um. Er stand am Fuße der Treppe, die zum ersten Stock hinauf führte. Die Haustür lag einige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden. Laub wehte in den Flur. James blinzelte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er etwas zu seinen Füßen liegen. Er betrachtete die Gestalt genauer und Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Er blickte sich selbst in die weit aufgerissenen und doch entschlossen aussehenden, starren Augen, die an die Decke über ihm starrten, ohne sie zu sehen. Und dann erinnerte er sich. _Lily! Harry! _Er blickte auf und sah gerade noch so, wie ein dunkler Umhang um die Ecke verschwand. Er hörte, wie eine Tür aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde, gefolgt von einem entsetzten Schrei. _Lily!_

Er raste die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang zu Harrys Zimmer, dessen Tür in Stücken im Flur verteilt lag. _Nein! Oh, Merlin, bitte nicht!_

„Tritt zur Seite, Schlammblut!"

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry! Ich tu alles! Bitte! Hab Gnade!"

„Ich habe dich gewarnt." _NEIN!_

„_Avada Kedavra_!" _LILY!_

James wirbelte um die Ecke und sah, wie der Körper der wunderbarsten Frau zusammensackte und reglos am Boden liegen blieb. _Nein! Lily! Oh, bitte, das kann nicht wahr sein!_ Tränen drohten ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Seine Augen prickelten und als er sich verzweifelt mit der Hand über die Augen wischte blieb diese vollkommen trocken. Er konnte nicht weinen. Mit einem Schluchzer riss er den Blick von Lily weg, nur um mit der nächsten Katastrophe konfrontiert zu werden.

„Du sollst mein Untergang sein? Dass ich nicht lache!"

Sein Sohn stand in seiner Krippe und starrte mit rotunterlaufenen Augen seine Mutter an. Tränen schossen ihm über seine kleinen geröteten Wangen, als er zu Voldemort aufsah, der ihn mit geringem Interesse und einem Haufen Verachtung musterte.

„Ein Baby soll der Untergang des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt sein? Das weiß ich zu vermeiden."

Harrys Augen folgten dem Zauberstab, der langsam und bedächtig auf seine Stirn gezielt wurde.

_Nein! Wag es ja nicht, du Monster! Nicht meinen Sohn! _James sprang vor und warf sich vor Harry, der immer noch mit trotzigem Gesicht dem wohl stärksten schwarzen Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts entgegenblickte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich eine silbrige Gestalt aufrichtete und auf ihn zugestürzt kam.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

*~*HP*~*

Das Dröhnen dieses Motors erkannte er überall wieder. Wie sollte er auch nicht, wenn er einen großen Teil seiner Sommerferien damit verbracht hatte, mit seinem besten Freund und Bruder entweder an ihm herumzuschrauben oder ihn dröhnend und ratternd unter seinem Sitz zu spüren, wenn er und Sirius eine Spritztour gemacht hatten. Doch er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder entsetzt sein sollte, als das ihm nur allzu bekannte Motorrad quietschend im Vorgarten zum Stehen kam und er einen entsetzten Schrei hörte.

"NEIN! Nein, bitte!"

James drehte sich zu Lily um. Beide knieten sie auf dem Boden vor dem zertrümmerten Kinderbettchen ihres Sohnes und versuchten verzweifelt, ihn zu beruhigen. Harry saß in den Trümmern seines Betts und rief immer und immer wieder nach seiner Mutter, die zitternd vor ihm saß und verzweifelt versuchte, ihrem Sohn klar zu machen, dass sie noch da war. Doch Harry hatte nur Augen für den reglosen Körper seiner "Mama", die mit dem Gesicht zur Tür schräg neben der kaputten Krippe lag, die starren, smaragdgrünen Augen weit aufgerissen und tränennass. Harrys Stimme wurde panisch, als er merkte, dass seine Rufe unerhört blieben.

"Papa? Papa!" Harry fing an zu schluchzen und versuchte, aus den Holztrümmern seines Betts zu seiner Mutter zu krabbeln. "Mama!"

_Oh, Gott, bitte!_ Lily schluchzte und streckte eine Hand zu ihrem Sohn aus, die jedoch ohne jeglichen Kontakt mit Harrys warmer, weicher Babyhaut durch ihn durch glitt.

James kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie konnte sein Leben und das seiner Familie so plötzlich zu einer reinen Katastrophe werden? Vor einer halben Stunde noch hatten sie lachend im Wohnzimmer gesessen und mit ihrem Sohn gespielt, und jetzt?

Er wirbelte herum, als ein markerschütternder Schrei aus dem Erdgeschoss zu ihnen herauf hallte. "JAMES! Nein! Oh, nein! Bitte! JAMES!"

_Sirius_, James rannte aus Harrys Zimmer, den Flur entlang und kam schlitternd vor seinem eigenen Körper stehen. Sirius saß zitternd auf dem Boden, seinen toten Körper in den Armen und flehte ihn an, ihm zu antworten, sich zu bewegen.

"James! Bitte, tu mir das nicht an! Bitte!"

Als James sich neben ihn kniete und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, fing Harry an, laut zu weinen. Lilys verzweifelte Versuche, ihren Sohn zu beruhigen konnte er deutlich hören. Sirius Kopf zuckte in Richtung Treppe, die zu Harrys Kinderzimmer führte. Schniefend legte er James wieder auf den Boden und schloss ihm sanft die Augen. Zitternd erhob er sich und wankte die Treppe hinauf, dicht gefolgt von James' Geist. Harry hatte es geschafft, sich halb aus den Trümmern zu ziehen und seine Mutter an der Hand zu nehmen. Die Kälte ihrer Haut machte ihm Angst.

Sirius wirbelte um die Ecke und brach bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, zusammen. "Lily", unsicher richtete er sich auf und kroch auf Mutter und Sohn zu. Harry blickte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht zu seinem Patenonkel auf und fing erneut an zu weinen. "Tadse! Mama nein! Wo Papa?"

Sirius wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, denen sofort wieder neue folgten. Er musste jetzt stark sein. Er musste für Harry stark sein! Für Wurmschwanz war noch genug Zeit und die Zeit würde er sich nehmen. Nur nicht jetzt. Jetzt brauchte ihn sein Patensohn - der Sohn seines besten Freundes.

"Harry", mit zitternder Hand wischte er zärtlich über die weiche, nasse Wange seines Patensohns und hob ihn sachte hoch, weg von seiner toten Mutter. Harry reckte sich verzweifelt nach Lilys Körper und schrie verzweifelt auf.

"Komm Krönchen. Mami und Papi sind jetzt an einem besseren Ort. Onkel Tatze kümmert sich jetzt um dich, Schatz", er schniefte und drückte Harry fest an sich.

*~*HP*~*

_Das kann doch alles nicht wirklich passieren_, flüsterte Lily, als sie zusah, wie Hagrid mit Sirius stritt. Sirius klammerte sich fest an Harry, der seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Patenonkels gelehnt hatte und hicksend seinen Blick abwechselnd auf seinen Onkel und den Halbriesen richtete.

"Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Anweisung von Dumbledore. Muss ihn mitnehmen." Hagrid deutete zu ihrem Sohn und machte einen großen Schritt auf die beiden zu.

Sirius wich zurück und drückte Harry nur noch fester an sich. "Ich bin sein Patenonkel, Hagrid. J-James und Lily wollten, dass ich mich um Harry kümmere, wenn...w-wenn..." Tatze schniefte und holte einmal tief Luft, um seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. "Ich kann ihn dir nicht geben, Hagrid. Tut mir Leid, ich kann's einfach nicht."

Hagrid betrachtete den aufgelösten Zauberer mit traurigem Blick. Auch er hatte vor kurzem geweint, den nassen Spuren auf seinen Wangen nach zu urteilen. Betreten schaute er Harry an, der sich wieder in die Umarmung seines Onkels gekuschelt hatte. "Dumbledores Anweisung, Sirius. Muss mich dran halten. Hat gesagt, klein Harry hier muss geschützt werden."

"Wovor geschützt? Voldemort ist _tot_! Und er hat meine besten Freunde mit sich in den Tod gerissen!"

Hagrid zuckte heftig zusammen. Sirius grinste hämisch. „Vol-de-mort", er sprach jede einzelne Silbe überdeutlich aus und sah zu, wie der Halbriese erneut zusammen zuckte, „ist tot. Harry hat ihn besiegt. Wieso sollte er nicht bei mir bleiben dürfen? Ich kann ihn beschützen! Ich _werde _ihn beschützen!"

James verfolgte die Diskussion gespannt. Wieso wollte Dumbledore, dass Harry nicht bei Sirius aufwuchs?

_Oh, nein!_ James wandte sich zu Lily um, die ihre Hände vor den Mund geschlagen hatte und ihn entsetzt ansah.

_Was ist los?_

_Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass Sirius nicht unser Geheimniswahrer war! Er glaubt, Sirius hat uns an Voldemort verraten!_

James schluckte. _Aber… Aber Dumbledore kennt Sirius. Er kennt ihn schon seit neun Jahren! Da wird er doch nicht…_

„Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Ich muss ihn zu seinen letzten richtigen Verwandten bringen. Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben."

„Zu den Muggeln?"

James starrte entsetzt in Lilys weit aufgerissene Augen. _Nein! Petunia hasst Magie! Sie hasst mich! Dumbledore kann doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Harry bei ihr gut behandelt wird!_

„Genau. Dumbledore wartet schon, also…"

Sirius blickte von Hagrid zu seinem kleinen Patensohn hinunter und lächelte ihm traurig zu.

„Harry?" Harry blickte zu ihm auf, die großen smaragdgrünen Augen geweitet. „Es tut mir Leid, Kleiner. Dumbledore bringt dich an einen sicheren Ort, okay? Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich dich lieb habe!" Er drückte ihn fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren, die denen seines Vaters so ähnlich waren. „Mama und Papa lieben dich! Vergiss das nie!"

*~*HP*~*

Die Straße war düster. Die Straßenlaternen flackerten und der Himmel um sie herum war schwarz, kein einziger Stern war in dieser Herbstnacht zu sehen. Sirius marschierte mit entschlossenen Schritten über die Pflastersteine, bog um eine Ecke und steuerte auf einen relativ großen Platz zu. Es waren einige Leute unterwegs, die lachend von Pub zu Pub liefen und betrunken grölten.

James und Lily mussten laufen, um mit Sirius Schritt zu halten.

_Was hat er vor? _Wenn sie noch atmen würde, wäre Lily aus der Puste. _Er wird doch nicht…?_

_Ich hoffe nicht. _James erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was passierte, wenn Sirius wütend wurde – so wütend, dass er alle Rücksicht in den Wind schlug. Das letzte Mal wäre beinahe jemand dabei umgekommen, selbst, wenn dieser Jemand Severus Snape war. Doch James war sich sicher, obwohl er versuchte, Lily vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, dass Sirius Mord im Sinn hatte. Mord an demjenigen, von dem Sirius als einziger wusste, dass er an seinem und Lilys Tod verantwortlich war. Peter.

„PETER!" Sirius blieb abrupt im Zentrum des Platzes stehen, seine kalten sturmgrauen Augen auf das andere Ende des Platzes gerichtet. Dort stand ein eher plumper Mann, klein, zitternd und fiebsend vor Angst.

„SIRIUS! Wieso? Wieso hast du Lily und James umgebracht?"

_WAS?_ James starrte Peter fassungslos an. Erst verriet er sie an Voldemort und nun versuchte er auch noch, einem seiner lebenden besten Freunde einen Doppelmord anzuhängen?

Die unwissenden Muggel, die sich auf dem Platz befanden, drehten sich verwirrt zu ihnen um. Eine Gruppe von Jugendlicher, die auf dem Weg zum nächstgelegenen Pub waren, drehte sich zu einander um. Die Mädchen fingen an zu tuscheln, die Jungen stellten sich schützen vor sie.

Sirius qualmte vor Wut, als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf seinen ehemaligen Freund richtete. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Ratte", flüsterte er und ignorierte das aufgeregte Getuschel der Schaulustigen, die sich um ihn und Peter versammelt hatten. Als er Luft holte, um den Fluch zu sprechen, explodierte der ganze Platz und Teile der Straße hinter der Stelle, wo bis vor kurzem noch Peter gestanden hatte. Sirius war in seiner Haltung erstarrt, den Zauberstab auf den Krater im Boden gerichtet, der große Teile des Stadtzentrums einnahm. Und dann brach das Chaos los. Leute schrien, kreischten, weinten, rannten wild umher und im Zentrum von all dem stand Sirius und lachte.

Ministeriumsangestellte, Auroren und Gedächtniszauberer apparierten auf den zerstörten Platz, umzingelten den lachenden Sirius und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. „Sirius Black, hiermit beschuldigen wir Sie des Mordes an Peter Pettigrew, Lily und James Potter und des versuchten Mordes an Harry Potter und verurteilen Sie zu einem Leben in Azkaban."

Keiner außer Lily, James und Sirius sah eine Ratte in einen Gully des Platzes verschwinden.

*~*HP*~*

Es verging einige Zeit, bis die beiden sich bewegen konnten. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Erst wurde ihr Leben, dann das ihres Sohnes und jetzt auch noch das von Sirius komplett zerstört und alles in nur einer Nacht.

_Oh, Gott! Die können ihn doch nicht so einfach ohne Prozess nach Azkaban schicken! Er hat doch gar nichts getan! Er ist unschuldig! Wie können die das nur…_

_Ich weiß, Lily. _James trat vor und drückte sie sanft an sich. Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fing an, heftig zu schluchzen. _Das ist alles nicht fair!_

_Schhh, ich weiß. Alles wird gut, Liebes. Wirst schon sehen. Alles wird gut. _Er war erstaunt, wie sicher sich seine Stimme anhörte. Kein Zittern, kein Flüstern. Obwohl ihm nach Schreien und Toben und Fluchen zumute war, riss er sich zusammen. Das würde jetzt auch nichts bringen. Sie mussten nach Sirius sehen! Und nach Harry! Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore seinen Sohn zu den Dursleys gebracht hatte. Die Familie, die Magie und seine Frau und Sohn über alles verabscheute. Und bei denen sollte sein kleiner Junge aufwachsen? Wie konnte Dumbledore nur mit gutem Gewissen glauben, dass Harry auch nur im Entferntesten gut behandelt werden würde? Er war ein Zauberer und die Dursleys würden wie Füchse darauf warten, dass er erste Anzeichen von Magie zeigte, um einen Grund zu haben, ihn noch mehr zu hassen. Reichte es denn nicht, dass er gerade eben sowohl seine Eltern als auch seinen Patenonkel verloren hatte? Nein, Dumbledore musste ihm noch mehr Bürden auflegen und ihn zu einer schrecklichen Kindheit verdammen! Kurz nachdem er ihr Haus unter den Fidelius-Zauber gelegt hatte, hatten sie ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, Harry unter keinen Umständen zu Lilys Schwester zu schicken. Sirius, Remus, Mrs Figg; jeder wäre besser gewesen, als diese furchtbare Muggelfamilie!

_Wir müssen nach Harry sehen._ Lily blickte auf und starrte blinzelnd ihren Ehemann an. _Hagrid müsste ihn inzwischen Dumbledore übergeben haben. _James knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und musste einmal, zweimal tief Luft holen, um nicht sofort nach Little Whinging zu apparieren – oder was er jetzt als Geist auch tun möge – um Dumbledore eigenhändig zu erwürgen. Harry, _ihr Harry_, bei der Familie der Giraffe, des Walrosses und des Schweins!

Lily nahm zitternd seine Hand und nickte ihm zu. Sirius konnte warten. Sie war sich sicher, dass er die nächsten paar Stunden alleine durchhalten konnte. Sie musste sehen, wie es ihrem kleinen Liebling ging und ob er auch gut behandelt wurde – jedenfalls so gut, wie sie es von Petunia erwarten konnte.

Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich die Straße vor, in die Petunia mit ihrem Walross von Mann nach ihrer Hochzeit gezogen ist. Privet Drive, mit seinen identischen Häuserreihen und unnatürlich sauberen Vorgärten. Mit Wille, Ziel und Bedacht holte sie einmal tief Luft und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Das ihr wohl bekannte Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden erfüllte sie und sie hatte das Gefühl, die Ersticken – obwohl sie ja nicht mehr atmete… Alte Angewohnheiten sind eben schwer abzuschütteln. Doch anstatt vor dem Haus ihrer Schwester zu landen, wurde sich durch den Schlauch zurückgezogen. Die Dunkelheit erdrückte sie und sie klammerte sich nur noch fester an James' Hand, um ihn in dem Chaos nicht zu verlieren. Mit einem Ruck landeten sie schließlich wieder auf dem zerstörten Platz in Godric's Hollow. Verdutzt drehte sie sich zu James um, der etwas zerzaust und kurzatmig wirkte.

_Was war das gerade?_

James schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich um. _Ich hab keine Ahnung._

Um sie herum waren die Angestellten des Ministeriums damit beschäftigt, die Muggel, die überlebt hatten, mit Gedächtniszaubern zu versehen, nachdem sie ihnen die Geschehnisse mitgeteilt hatten.

_Wir scheinen nicht aus Godric's Hollow raus zu kommen._ James drehte sich zu Lily um, die ihn mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen anstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein! Das _durfte _nicht sein! Wie sollten sie denn bei Harry bleiben, wenn sie ihr Zuhause nicht verlassen konnten?

_Aber wir müssen hier raus kommen! Harry braucht uns!_

_Ich weiß!_

Verzweifelt begann Lily auf und ab zu laufen. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben! Ihr Sohn brauchte sie – sie beide.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und versucht sich zu beruhigen. James beobachtete, wie Lily verzweifelt versuchte, eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden.

_Also, an unserer Magie kann es nicht liegen. Wenn wir keine mehr haben würden, hätten wir überhaupt gar nicht mit der Apparation anfangen können. Es muss also einen anderen Grund geben. Warte mal… _Abrupt blieb sie stehen und starrte auf den Eingang des Friedhofs, der sich am anderen Ende des Platzes befand und in unheimlichen Schatten lag. _Ich habe vor einigen Jahren mal etwas über Geisterwesen gelesen, _murmelte sie und richtete langsam ihren Blick auf einen verdutzten James, der sie mit großen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund anstarrte.

_Du meinst doch nicht etwa…_

_Doch, genau das meine ich!_ Lilys Augen flammten auf, als sie vor James stehen blieb, seine Hände in die ihren nahm und ihm in die rehbraunen Augen schaute. _Ich hab dir damals das Buch gegeben, damit du es für deine Recherchen für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nehmen konntest! Darin stand unter anderem, wie die Geister von Hogwarts es geschafft haben, ihren Sterbeort zu verlassen! Kannst du dich noch an das Gespräch mit dem fast kopflosen Nick erinnern? Er ist in Wales gestorben und doch ist er Gryffindors Hausgeist. Er meinte, er habe die Energie aus seinem Mörder gesogen, genauso wie die Graue Dame dem Blutigen Baron nach ihrer Ermordung seine Magie genommen hat! Wir brauchen magische Energie, um hier weg zu kommen!_

_Ja, aber woher willst du die nehmen? Lily, wir sind hier die einzigen Zauberer zur Zeit. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Bertie, aber die würde ich nur ungern töten. _James runzelte die Stirn. _Es sei denn…_

_Es sei denn, was?_

_Es sei denn, es muss kein lebendiges Wesen seine Magie opfern. Du sagtest doch gerade, dass unsere Magie noch intakt ist, oder? Sonst hättest du ja gar nicht erst apparieren können. Was ist also, wenn ich…_

_Nein!_

_Lily, überleg doch mal._

_Nein! Entweder wir gehen beide, oder es geht keiner!_

_Lily! Harry braucht uns! Hagrid hat ihn gerade zu einer Kindheit in Petunias Händen verdammt! Denkst du, da sollten wir hier rum sitzen und uns ärgern, dass wir ihm nicht beistehen können? Nein! Er braucht seine Mutter und wir haben einen Weg, das hinzubekommen. Was spricht also dagegen? Es ist besser, wenn ein Elternteil bei ihm ist als wenn er ganz auf sich allein gestellt ist!_

_Aber… _Lilys Augen fingen an, zu prickeln. _James…_

_Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit bei ihm zu sein,_ flüsterte er und nahm sie in seine Arme. Er strich er liebevoll über ihr feuerrotes Haar und murmelte beruhigende Versprechen in ihr Ohr. _Alles wird gut, Blümchen. Du wirst schon sehen._

*~*HP*~*

„Hör' auf zu jammern und sei still!" Mit einem Knall flog die kleine Holztür des Schranks unter der Treppe zu und Harry hörte das Rattern der Kette. Zitternd ließ er sich auf der alten kaputten Matratze nieder, aus der schon die oberen Enden der Metallfedern herauslugten. Schniefend legte er sich hin, kugelte sich zusammen und starrte an die Wand, an der gerade eine Spinne ihr kunstvolles Netz vollendete und sich zufrieden an den Rand verkrümelte, um dort geduldig auf Beute zu warten. Harry hatte schon seit langem keine Angst mehr vor Spinnen. Er mochte sie zwar nicht wirklich, aber wenn man mit Schüttelfrost und schmerzenden Gliedern auf einer löchrigen Matratze in einem Besenschrank lag und der einzige Lichtstrahl auf eine Spinne viel, wurde sogar dieses kleine Geschöpf etwas interessanter.

_Oh, mein kleiner Schatz! Petunia! Ich schwöre dir! Wenn du irgendwann stirbst, dann kriegst du's mit mir zu tun!_

_Beruhig' dich, Lily._

Lily schnaubte und ließ sich neben ihrem Sohn auf dem Boden nieder.

Vor etwa einem Jahr hatten sie herausgefunden, dass James, obwohl er in Godric's Hollow fest saß, mit ihr reden konnte – wenn auch nur für kurze Intervalle. Sie vermutete, es hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass er ihr seine Magie vorrübergehen geliehen hatte, um bei ihrem Sohn zu sein und er somit mit ihr im Kontakt stand. Sie würde für diese Theorie nicht ihre Hand ins Feuer legen, aber man wird kreativ mit Hypothesen, wenn man seit Jahren mit niemand anderem reden kann, als mit seinem Ehemann, den man seit zwar Jahren nicht mehr persönlich gesehen hatte. Lily hatte zwischendurch versucht, wieder nach Godric's Hollow zurück zu kehren und einfach nur nach James zu sehen. Dieser wollte davon aber nichts wissen. _Harry braucht dich_, war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, wenn sie das Thema ansprach.

Aber sie wusste, warum er nicht wollte, dass sie von der Seite ihres dreijährigen Sohnes wich. Die Szene, die sich gerade eben vor ihren eigenen Augen abgespielt hatte war Bestätigung genug, dass sie das Richtige taten. Wie konnte man ein krankes Kind in einen Schrank sperren? Ohne jegliche Versorgung, ohne jegliches Interesse, wie es ihm ging, ohne jegliche Zuneigung? Naja, würde ihre herzallerliebste Schwester ihren Sohn auch nur das geringste Bisschen mögen, wäre der Schrank kein Thema, um das sie sich Sorgen machen musste.

Ein Schniefen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Harry hatte sich weiter zusammen gekullert und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Schluchzer unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Es zerbrach Lily das Herz, ihren Sohn so verzweifelt zu sehen.

Polternde Schritte kündigten die Ankunft des Pottwals an, als er sich vor der kleinen Tür des Schrankes positionierte und mit aller Macht dagegen schlug. Harry zuckte heftig zusammen und ein Schluchzer entwich ihm. Entsetzt schlug er sich die zitternde Hand vor den Mund und starrte mit rotunterlaufenen, weitaufgerissenen Augen geradewegs durch seine Mutter hindurch auf die Holztür, hinter der sein Onkel gerade anfing zu brüllen.

„RUHE! Sonst gibt's die nächsten zwei Wochen nichts zu essen!"

Lily legte eine Hand auf Harrys Rücken. Sein Körper zuckte und zitterte mit unterdrückten Schluchzern.

_Mein Liebling!_

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, zog das dünne, schmutzige Bettlaken über seinen kleinen Körper und schloss fest die Augen. Kurz bevor er einschlief hörte Lily ihn murmeln: „Mummy! Daddy! Bitte."

*~*HP*~*

Dröhnendes Lachen erreichte seine Ohren, als er panisch vor Angst um den Ast, auf dem er gerade hockte, herumlugte und abzuschätzen versuchte, ob Ripper die zwei Meter zu ihm springen konnte. Er bezweifelte es. Dieser Köter war viel zu fett, um mehr als zehn Zentimeter hoch zu springen. Seine Hose war am linken Knöchel etwas eingerissen. Als er versucht hatte, so schnell wie möglich den Baum zu erklimmen, hatte Ripper sein Hosenbein erwischt und versucht, ihn zum Zerfleischen herunter zu ziehen. Der Ast, auf dem er hockte war relativ dünn. Zum ersten Mal in seinem sechs-jährigen Leben dankte er jedem, der zuhörte, dass er bei den Dursleys nur Reste zu essen bekam – wenn überhaupt.

Lily schwebte unter ihrem Sohn und beobachtete den kläffenden Hund, der sich immer weiter in Rage bellte. Würde sie es schaffen, ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen, den er auch spürte? Vernons Schwester Marge stand einige Meter von ihr entfernt, fett wie eh und je, den Schnäuzer immer noch nicht abrasiert. Grummelnd fragte sie sich, ob Marge überhaupt eine Frau war. So aussehen tat sie nur mit viel Fantasie. Andererseits kam sie aus Pottwals Familie, also sollte sie nicht allzu viel erwarten. Dudley hatte vor einiger Zeit den Spaß an der ganzen Szenerie verloren und sich mit einer Packung Donuts vor den Fernseher gesetzt. Wenn er so weiter aß, wie in den letzten Jahren, würde er das vierzigste Lebensjahr nicht erreichen. Wie konnte Petunia das nicht sehen? Ah, wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Ihre werte Schwester stand etwa zwei Meter hinter ihrer Schwägerin und ihrem Ehemann und betrachtete die Situation als Außenstehende. Harry, der eindeutig Hilfe brauchte, ignorierte sie, dafür funkelte sie Ripper an, als wäre er Schuld an ihrem verkorksten Leben. Sie hatte schon früher keine Hunde gemocht.

_Ich fass es nicht! Diese Affen stehen einfach nur da und lachen meinen Sohn aus? Boa, wie viel ich jetzt dafür geben würde noch zu leben und allen einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Allerwertesten zu geben und sie danach in den Dschungel zu fluchen!_

Lily konnte James nur zustimmen.

*~*HP*~*

„'…und deswegen sahen wir uns gezwungen, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Ihr Neffe heute in der Mittagspause auf dem Dach des Hauptgebäudes aufgefunden wurde. Er leugnete, jemals auf das Dach geklettert zu sein. Wir bitten Sie daher, mit ihm über dieses Geschehnis zu reden und hoffen, dass es nicht erneut passiert. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, die Schuldirektorin.'"

Harry schluckte und wich einen Schritt zurück, als sein Onkel langsam von dem Brief seiner Direktorin aufsah und ihn aus den kleinen Schweinsäuglein böse anfunkelte. „Junge!"

„Ich schwöre, ich hab nichts getan!" Harry wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, als sein Onkel aufstand und sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Steven und seine Freunde haben mich gejagt und plötzlich war ich auf dem Dach! Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich da hoch gekommen bin! Es war nicht mit Absicht!"

_Zauberstablose Magie._

Lily nickte. Wenn sie und James noch am Leben wären, hätten sie Harry spätestens jetzt erklärt, warum all diese komischen Dinge um ihn herum passierten. Genauso wie der Zwischenfall mit dem Haare schneiden, als ihre sogenannte Schwester die Frisur von ihrem Sohn verunstaltet hatte und am nächsten Morgen alle Harre wieder nachgewachsen waren. Harry hatte drei Wochen Schrankarrest und eine Woche nichts zu essen bekommen und das, obwohl er überhaupt nichts dafür konnte! Lily fing schon an zu kochen, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte! Harry musste so verängstigt sein, ohne jegliche Ahnung, was mit ihm nicht stimmte.

„Sag. Kein. Weiteres. Wort." Vernon stieß die Worte mit solch einem Hass aus, dass Harry unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte und sich in Richtung Treppenhaus abwandte. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Genauso ein Nichtsnutz wie deine verfluchten Eltern! Genauso ein Freak! Bringt auch nichts, dass diese Bagage dich nicht aufziehen konnte, weil sie's geschafft haben, so viel zu saufen, dass wir dich aufnehmen mussten. Pff, das ich nicht lache! Solange du unter meinem Dach lebst, wirst du diese Abnormitäten sein lassen, haben wir uns verstanden, Bursche?"

Harry versuchte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, die jedes Mal, wenn sein Onkel etwas über seine Eltern sagte, ihm die Sicht nahmen.

„Und jetzt ab in den Schrank! SOFORT!"

Harry wirbelte herum und rannte durch die Küche, in den Flur, riss die kleine Holztür auf und stürzte hinein. Sein Onkel schnaufte hinter ihm her und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Tür mit voller Wucht zuzuknallen. „Und da bleibst du für die nächste Woche! Und heute gibt es kein Essen!"

Harry rappelte sich vom staubigen Boden auf und setzte sich auf die viel zu kleine Matratze. Hastig wischte er mit den Händen die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen, um weitere daran zu hindern, über seine Wangen zu laufen.

„Nein. Das glaub' ich nicht", flüsterte er und schniefte.

Lily setzte sich neben ihren Sohn und kämpfte gegen ihre eigenen Tränen an. Das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen verschwand selbst mit dem Tod nicht.

Sie und James wussten, was die Dursleys Harry sein ganzes Leben lang über sie erzählt hatten. Sein Vater soll ein Säufer gewesen sein, arbeitslos und ein Schläger. Seine Mutter hätte sich einen Dreck um ihn gekümmert und nichts dagegen unternommen, als sein Vater angeblich sie und ihren Sohn ins Auto geladen und in den sicheren Tod gefahren hatte. Lily legte den Kopf in ihre Hände und holte einmal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Kein einziger aus der Zaubererwelt war all die sieben Jahre, die Harry hier schon festsaß vorbeigekommen, um nach ihrem Liebling zu sehen! Harry wusste nichts von seiner Identität, von seiner Gabe und von seinen Eltern. Es zerbrach ihr das Herz und selbst, wenn James nicht mit ihr reden konnte, da ihre Verbindung durch zu langen Kontakt einzubrechen drohte, konnte sie dennoch seinen Zorn und bittere Verzweiflung tief im ihrem Inneren spüren. Sie fühlte sich genauso.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie, wie Harrys hellgrüne Augen einen trotzigen Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Er war es satt, die ganze Zeit zu hören, dass ihn seine Eltern nicht geliebt hatten! Er glaubte es nicht!

„Mum und Dad würden das niemals machen! Das weiß ich einfach!"

Schluchzend schlang Lily ihre Arme um ihren Sohn und hielt sie einige Millimeter von seinem Körper entfernt, damit sie nicht durch ihn hindurch glitten.

_Oh, Harry!_

*~*HP*~*

Harry starrte auf den Beutel in seiner Hand und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht seinem Instinkt nachzugeben und ihn in die nächstbeste Mülltonne zu schmeißen. Sein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk war also ein kleiner, löchriger Beutel mit Krümeln, die sich durch die zu großen Maschen im Stoff zwängten und langsam auf den Boden rieselten. Harry blinzelte. Wieso? Wieso schlossen sie ihn nicht einfach wieder in den Schrank wie jedes Weihnachten und ignorierten ihn? Das war besser zu verkraften als dieser Witz, den seine Tante ‚Geschenk' nannte. Er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass sie ihn hassten, aber das ging zu weit!

Lily kochte vor Wut und selbst James' aufgebrachte Rufe konnten sie nicht dazu bringen, verzweifelt zu versuchen, Vasen und Blumen und Lampen und Stühle aufzuheben und nach ihrer Schwester zu schmeißen. Jedes Mal glitt sie hindurch, um mit einem noch lauteren Knurren den nächsten Gegenstand zu bearbeiten. Treten funktionierte auch nicht.

*~*HP*~*

Lily schwebte neben ihrem elfjährigen Sohn her und versuchte verzweifelt, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er durch die Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und zehn gehen musste, um zum Hogwarts-Express zu gelangen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, Harry blickte immer wieder verunsichert durch die Menschenmenge auf den Gleisen neun und zehn. Er hatte sogar schon einen der Wachmänner gefragt, ob er ihm den Weg zu Gleich neun dreiviertel zeigen könnte, hatte sich dann allerdings schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, als der Wachmann anfing, ihn zu beschimpfen. Es musste doch möglich sein, irgendwie mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten! Bloß wie?

Harry schob seinen Kofferwagen an den Rand und nutzte die kurzen Pause dafür, sich genau umzugucken.

_Wieso hat Hagrid ihm nicht gesagt, wie er zum Gleis kommt?_

Lily seufzte. _Das frage ich mich auch, James. Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Jetzt muss Harry hier alleine rumirren und irgendwie herausfinden, wie er zum Schul-Express der britischen Zauberschule kommen soll. Als ob das klappt, wenn er nur Muggel fragen kann. _

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, einfach seine Hand zu nehmen, ihm mit beruhigender Stimme zu sagen, dass er einfach durch die Mauer vor im gegen musste und sie und sein Daddy gleich nachkommen würden, um ihm Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

*~*HP*~*

„Was für ein Spiel spielst du?"

Harry starrte Justin Finch-Fletchley an, als sei ihm ein drittes Auge gewachsen. Wovon redete er? Er hatte doch gerade die Schlange davon abgehalten, ihm den Kopf abzubeißen! Wieso fuhr er ihn so an? Als er sich aufrichtete und sich umsah, um Hermine und Ron zu fragen, was sein Problem war, sah er sämtliche Augen seiner Mitschüler und die seiner Lehrer auf ihn gerichtet – allesamt weit aufgerissen und angsterfüllt. Was ging hier vor sich?

Er wirbelte herum, eilte die Duellier-Plattform entlang, durch die Große Halle und durch die Flügeltüren hindurch, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden besten Freunden.

_Harry ist ein Parselmund?_

_Scheint so. _Lily blinkte verdutzt ihrem Sohn nach, der gerade um die Ecke verschwand. Ron und Hermine eilten ihm hinterher, vermutlich begierig zu erfahren, warum Harry ihnen nie von seiner Begabung erzählt hatte.

_Ist sowas schon mal in deiner Familie passiert? Von meiner Familienlinie kann es ja unmöglich kommen. All meine Verwandten sind Muggel._

Darauf folgte eine kurze Pause, als James in Gedanken seinen Familienstammbaum durchging. _Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. In meiner Familie waren ausnahmslos alle in Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Ein Slytherin war nie dabei, geschweige denn Slytherin persönlich._

_Komisch._

*~*HP*~*

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

„_Expelliarmus!_"

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe, als die beiden Zauber aufeinander trafen und ihr Sohn um sein Leben kämpfte – schon wieder. Wie konnte er an dem sichersten Ort der Welt sein und trotzdem jedes Jahr auf's Neue angegriffen werden?

Harrys Arme fingen langsam unter der enormen Anstrengung an zu zittern. Keuchend umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab nur noch fester, um die glühende Kugel, die durch die beiden aufeinander geprallten Zauber entstanden war, in Richtung Voldemort zu schieben. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er es nicht zulassen durfte, sie auch nur in die Nähe seiner Zauberstabspitze kommen zu lassen. Schweißtropfen rannen ihm die Schläfen hinunter, als er verzweifelt versuchte, die Kugel zurück in den Zauberstab des Mörders seiner Eltern zu schicken. Er konnte es schaffen! Er musste es schaffen, wenn er hier lebend rauskommen wollte!

_Was passiert da?_

Lily zuckte zusammen, als James' Stimme in ihrem Ohr ertönte. Sie hatte ihn ganz vergessen. _Harry duelliert sich mit Voldemort_, flüsterte sie und sah mit weitaufgerissenen Augen zu, wie die leuchtende Kugel immer weiter zu Voldemort gedrängt wurde.

Sie spürte James' Aufregung und Angst um das Leben ihres Sohnes durch ihre Verbindung zu einander. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Sie fühlte genauso. Klar, sie wussten, dass Harry früher oder später ihnen Gesellschaft leisten würde, aber dieser Moment durfte noch nicht jetzt sein! Es war viel zu früh für ihn zu sterben! Er sollte ein langes, glückliches Leben haben! Ein Leben, in dem er glücklich verheiratet war, vielleicht sogar Kinder hatte und nichts bereute. Er sollte mit all den Bürden seines jungen Lebens abschließen können. Doch sie hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr vollends glücklich gesehen und das zerbrach ihr das Herz. Wenn es jemand gab, der es verdiente, glücklich zu sein, dann war es ihr Harry. Und sie würde alles dafür geben, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er es war!

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erfüllte die Stille auf dem Friedhof, als die Kugel mit Voldemorts Zauberstab kollidierte und zu explodieren schien. Feine goldene Fäden wanden sich aus ihr heraus und umgaben den Mörder und ihren Sohn, schlossen sie in einem magischen Käfig ein. Mit einem Ruck spürte sie, wie die Verbindung zwischen James und ihr zerbarst, hatte aber keine Zeit, schockiert aufzuschreien, da sie im nächsten Moment in Richtung Voldemort gezogen wurde und im Dunkeln des Zauberstabs verschwand.

Harry starrte auf die Spitze des Zauberstabs seines Gegners und sah zu, wie ein Körper nach dem anderen aus ihm heraus zu schweben schien. Ein alter Mann, eine Frau mit mittellangen Haaren und Brille, Cedric – er schluckte – und letztendlich die beiden Menschen, die er seit dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte; seine Eltern. Er keuchte auf, als sie auf ihn zu glitten und neben ihm zum Stehen kamen.

„Mum?" Seine Stimme zitterte. „Dad?"

Sie lächelten ihm liebevoll zu.

„Harry, hör mir zu", James' Stimme hallte von den goldenen Wänden des glockenförmigen Käfigs wieder. „Wir können ihn aufhalten, aber nur für einen kleinen Moment. Dann musst du laufen, verstehst du mich? Flieh! Bring dich in Sicherheit!"

Harry nickte hektisch und starrte ihn mit tränennassen Augen an. James lächelte ihm traurig zu und nickte leicht. „Wir sind stolz auf dich, mein Sohn", flüsterte er und fuhr mit seiner durchsichtigen Hand über Harry strubbelige Haare.

Schniefend versuchte Harry zu lächeln.

„Harry?" Sein Kopf wirbelte herum. Cedric schwebte einige Meter vor ihm, ein wehleidiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er die Szene vor sich beobachtete. „Nimm mich mit, ja? Bring meinen Körper zurück zu meinem Vater."

Harry nickte. Ja, das würde er tun!

„Liebling", Lily drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als sie ihn mit rotunterlaufenen Augen anschaute. „Du bist bereit. Lass los, mein Schatz. Lass los!"

*~*HP*~*

Entsetzt und hilflos sah Lily zu, wie Sirius, einer ihrer besten Freunde und Bruder, den Halt unter seinen Füßen verlor, das letzte spöttische Lachen noch auf den Lippen, nach hinten fiel und hinter dem Schleier verschwand.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nicht Sirius! Nein, bitte! Nicht Sirius!

_SIRIUS! _James' markerschütternder Schrei war genug, um sie auf die Knie zu zwingen. Sie konnte nur hilflos und tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Harry sich aus Remus' Umklammerung riss und hinter Bellatrix Lestrange herrannte, Mord im Sinn.

*~*HP*~*

_Er geht in den Wald, nicht wahr?_

_Ja_, flüsterte Lily, als sie ihren Sohn beobachtete, wie er den Schnatz, den Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte aus der Tasche nahm, ihm etwas zuflüsterte und den kleinen schwarzen Stein anstarrte, der sich im Inneren des Schnatzes befand.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. _Ist das…?_

_Lily? Was geht da vor sich?_

_Ich glaube, Harry hat gerade den Stein der Auferstehung gefunden,_ sagte sie nüchtern und beobachtete, wie Harry ihn aus dem goldenen, kleinen Ball nahm und ihn musterte. _Er war im Schnatz._

Sie spürte James schlucken. Er wusste, warum Dumbledore ihrem Sohn den Stein hinterlassen hatte, genauso, wie sie es wusste. Er sollte ohne zurückzublicken in seinen Tod laufen.

_Er dreht ihn_, flüsterte sie und starrte Harry eindringlich an. Eins, zwei, dreimal drehte er den Stein der Auferstehung in seiner von Blut und Dreck verkrusteten Hand, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Lily zuckte zusammen, als ein warmes Gefühl sie umgab und ihre Arme und Beine anfingen, zu kribbeln. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. War das etwa… Lily riss ihre Augen auf, als sie Harry's leichtes Lächeln sah und dem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wusste sie, was dieses Gefühl war. Sie lächelte. Sie würde endlich mit ihrem geliebten Sohn sprechen können! Nach all den langen Jahren, in denen sie versucht hatte, ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht alleine war. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zuckte zusammen, als unter ihren Füßen ein Zweig zerbrach. Ihr Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Die Blätter zu ihren Füßen raschelten, als sie über sie hinweg ging. Sie konnte sie bewegen! Sie würde Harry berühren können und er würde sie sehen können! Vorsichtig kam sie direkt vor ihrem Sohn zum Stehen. Seine Augen waren immer noch fest geschlossen, die Anstrengung war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Ob er sich fragte, ob es auch wirklich klappen würde? Sie wollte ihn umarmen, ihn mit Küssen übersähen und ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Doch solange er die Augen geschlossen hatte, schwieg sie. Sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. Ihren wunderbaren, perfekten Sohn! Wie ähnlich er James war. Die Nase, die Haare, die Ohren. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass die Wangenknochen und Augenform eindeutig ihre waren. Und sein Kiefer war ein wenig weicher geformt als der von James. Dennoch konnte sie seinen Vater auch darin erkennen.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und Lily stockte wie immer der Atem, als sie in das Smaragdgrün seiner Augen blickte, _ihrer_ Augen. Sie lächelte ihm liebevoll zu, überglücklich, dass sein Blick nicht durch sie hindurch ging und so übermäßig stolz, was für ein Mensch er geworden war.

Sie spürte ihn noch bevor sie ihn hörte. James' Schritte waren kaum zu hören und doch – als er neben ihr stand, wusste sie nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie hatte ihn sechszehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, nur seine Stimme gehört und ihn jetzt neben sich zu haben, nahm ihr die Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Sie konnte nicht glücklicher sein. James neben ihr und ihr Sohn vor ihr. Er war so ein wunderbarer Mensch geworden – sanft, freundlich, höflich, mutig, liebevoll… und mächtig. Und sie wusste, wenn einer ihnen helfen konnte, James' und ihre Verbindung zu stärken und James aus Godric's Hollow zu befreien, dann war Harry das – ihr Sohn.

„Wir sind so stolz auf dich", James' geflüsterte Worte rissen sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Stolz und unsterbliche Liebe für ihren Sohn ließen ihn strahlen. „So unsagbar stolz."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr für mich sterbt. Keiner von euch. Das wollte ich nicht", Harrys Stimme versagte, als ihm Tränen über seine zerkratzte Wange liefen und nasse Spuren hinterließen.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah sie ihn an. „Das wissen wir doch", flüsterte sie, unsicher, ob sie ihrer Stimme trauen konnte. Sie küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn. Wie oft sie das all die Jahre getan hatte, ohne dass er es gespürt hatte. Doch jetzt spürte er es – seine Augen schlossen sich für einen kurzen Moment und Lily musste gegen ihre eigenen Tränen ankämpfen. „Wir geben dir nicht die Schuld für das, was uns zugestoßen ist." Er musste verstehen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass sie nicht mehr für ihn da sein konnten.

Neben ihr schien James dasselbe zu denken. Er lächelte und nickte leicht. Hinter ihnen spürten sie Luftbewegungen, als Remus und Sirius sich langsam der kleinen Familie näherten.

„Sirius", seine leise Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Remus."

James brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass seine besten Freunde seinen Sohn anstrahlten. Nachdem Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war, hatten sie ihn zwar nicht wieder gesehen, er hatte es aber jedoch ab und zu geschafft, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Durch ihn wussten sie auch vor Harry, dass Remus nun bei Sirius war.

„Hallo, Harry."

Harry schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen, als blinzeln nichts nutzte. Das Lächeln, das seine Lippen zu erreichen versuchte, wirkte schmerzhaft und traurig. Er war nicht glücklich. Er und Lily hatten sich nach Harrys Geburt geschworen, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würden, um Harry glücklich zu sehen. Sie hatten nicht gewollt, dass der Krieg ihm seine Kindheit und Unbeschwertheit nahm. Das hatte er nicht verdient.

_James? _Er drehte sich zu Lily um und sah, dass sie ihn mit entschlossener Miene musterte. _Wir müssen es versuchen!_

Er nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Sohn. Sie mussten ihm sagen, dass sie bei ihm waren und seine Hilfe brauchten! Sie mussten ihn irgendwie zu verstehen geben, dass nur er sie befreien und erlösen konnte.

Hinter ihnen verschwanden seine besten Freunde in einem Wirbel der Farben. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie Harry keinen Gefallen damit taten, seine Träume aufzusuchen, um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit. Mit jedem Tag wurde ihre Verbindung zu einander schwächer und schwächer und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie schließlich ganz zerriss. Er steckte seine ganze Konzentration in diesen einen Gedanken und spürte Lily dasselbe tun.

„Nein! Remus! Sirius! Bleibt bei mir! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!"

Harry machte einen Satz nach vorne und sah verzweifelt zu, wie seine beiden Onkel verschwanden. Lily nahm seine verschmutzte Hand in die ihre und versuchte, ihn anzulächeln. James legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Wie er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte…

„Du musst uns jetzt zuhören, Liebling. Es ist wichtig."

James spürte, wie Harrys Unterbewusstsein gegen ihr Eindringen ankämpfte. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Ihr Sohn blickte sie verwirrt an und runzelte die Stirn. Er würde sich nie an den Anblick dieser Augen gewöhnen, und er wollte es auch nicht. „Meine Hilfe?"

James kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen Harrys Unterbewusstsein an. Er nahm es seinem Sohn nicht übel, dass er gegen das Eindringen von außen ankämpfte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass es wirklich seine Eltern waren und nicht irgendein übrig gebliebener Todesser, der sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlauben wollte. Seine Hand auf Lilys Hüfte verkrampfte sich, als sie sich umdrehte und ihm in die Augen sah. Oh Merlin, wie schön sie war. Auch die letzten sechszehn Jahre hatten es nicht geschafft, diesen Anblick aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Er war für immer eingebrannt. Lily lächelte leicht und legte ihre warme, weiche Hand auf seine Wange.

„Mum?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als ihre Finger über seine Haut strichen und sie ihm liebevoll in die Augen sah. „Wir schaffen das! Ich werde weiter warten." Sie spürte, wie seine Kraft, die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten, nachließ.

Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Lächeln zu ihr, drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um. Das letzte, was er sah, war das strahlende Grün seiner Augen.

„Dad? DAD!"

Lily unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und wandte sich schnell ihrem Sohn zu. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Sie musste ihm noch so viel sagen, doch sie hatte kaum noch die Kraft, einen ordentlichen Gedanken zu fassen. Sie musste ihm sagen, dass sie ihn brauchten!

„Dein Vater ist dort, wo auch ich zuvor war." Ihre Stimme flüsterte die Worte, ohne dass sie es merkte. „Vor sechzehn Jahren ist es geschehen und seitdem sind wir gefangen."

_Ich muss es ihm sagen!_

„Gefangen? Wovon redest du?" Harry blickte sie verwirrt an und versuchte verzweifelt, einen Sinn aus ihren wirren Worten herauszufiltern. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm gelang.

„Du wirst uns doch helfen, oder Schatz? Bitte!"

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wovon du sprichst!"

_Nein! Bitte! Ich brauche Zeit! Er muss es verstehen! Bitte, Harry! Bitte versteh' doch!_

„Bitte, Harry." Sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft schwand und Harrys Unterbewusstsein den Kampf gewann. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich stärker zu konzentrieren, doch es hatte keinen Sinn.

„Bitte", war das letzte, was sie rufen konnte, als auch sie aus Harrys Träumen herausgerissen wurde.

* * *

A/N: Uff.. Ich hoffe, ich hab keine Fehler übersehen, aber mein Kopf killt mich grade, also dachte ich, ich lade es einfach hoch. Ich freue mich auf Kommentare und auf eure Meinung! :D


	6. Ein Spaziergang im Freien

A/N: Endlich! Kapitel 5.

Ich hatte die letzten paar Wochen ordentlich mit Abschlussprüfungen in der Uni zu kämpfen, deshalb hab ich fast nichts anderes gemacht, außer zu lernen. Ich hab nächste Woche frei, deshalb hoffe ich, dass ich da mit dem sechsten Kapitel voran komme. Ich hab den groben Ablaufplan schon zusammen, geschrieben hab ichs aber noch nicht. Danach der Monat wird ebenfalls recht hektisch werden, weil da die ganzen Praktika in der Uni auf mich zu kommen. Ich hoffe, dass ich das sechste Kapitel vorher hochladen kann, versprechen will ich aber nichts.

Die letzten paar Kapitel (besonders die letzten beiden) waren doch recht emotional und aufregend, deshalb dachte ich, ich lass es in diesem etwas ruhiger angehen.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem! :D

* * *

Ein Spaziergang im Freien

Langsam rührte er die braune, heiße Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse um und sah zu, wie sie einen kleinen Wirbel bildete und an die Wände des Porzellans schwappte. Normalerweise würde man ja sagen, dass ein schwarzer Tee um drei Uhr morgens vielleicht nicht gerade eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Trinkenden hat, doch im Moment war Harry nichts mehr egal als sein Koffeinspiegel im Blut.

„Also nochmal von vorne", Hermine hielt eine eigene Tasse Tee in der Hand als sie langsam vor dem Tisch auf und ab ging. Harry starrte weiterhin in die braune Flüssigkeit, die das Silber des Löffels und die Flamme der Kerze vor ihm spiegelte.

„Du siehst Schatten und Schimmer und Farben, wo keine sind und du hast Träume, in denen deine Eltern dir sagen, du sollst ihnen helfen." Hermine blieb stehen und runzelte ihre Stirn.

Harry nickte betrübt und sah zu ihr auf. „Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt. Ich glaub, ich werd' so langsam paranoid oder irre oder sonst was. Die ganzen schwarzen Flüche müssen ja irgendwas mit meinem Gehirn gemacht haben…" Er seufzte und starrte betrübt an die gegenüber liegende Wand.

„Und du sagtest, das hätte erst nach St. Mungo's angefangen? Du hast vor dem Kampf nichts dergleichen gesehen?"

„Nein, eben nicht. Seitdem ich wieder hier bin sehe ich Dinge, die nicht existieren. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass sie nicht existieren. Guck, ich weiß schon nicht mehr, was wahr ist und was nicht!" Frustriert fuhr er mit seinen Händen durch seine vom Bett verstrubbelten Haare und zog an ihnen. „Ich geh in irgendeinen Raum und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich jemand bewegt oder auf mich zu kommt und wenn ich mich dann umdrehe, um zu gucken, wer in mein Haus eingebrochen ist, ist da niemand. Ich sehe Dinge, die aussehen wie Schutzzauber, die aber keine sein können, weil ich der einzige bin, der hier Zauber anbringen kann und selbst, wenn das nicht mehr der Fall sein sollte, wärst du die einzige, die hier dieses Gebäude überhaupt betritt und ich nehme an, du würdest mir sagen, wenn du Schutzzauber auf Bücher, Kleiderschränke oder Nachttischlampen legen würdest."

Hermine blinzelte. „Ähm, ja. Natürlich würde ich das, aber warum sollte ich sowas überhaupt erst machen?"

„Eben deshalb sind es wahrscheinlich auch keine Schutzzauber." Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und wärmte seine Hände an der heißen Tasse. „Wenn ich etwas dagegen werfe fliegt es einfach hindurch. Bei einem Schutzzauber würde es ja abprallen. Am Anfang hab ich gedacht, dass, wenn ich diese Dinge einfach ignoriere, sie irgendwann schon aufhören, weißt du? Ich dachte, wenn ich mich selbst davon überzeugen kann, dass da nichts ist, was solche Erscheinungen hervorrufen könnte, dann würde ich auch irgendwann aufhören, diese Sachen zu sehen. Ich hab's echt versucht, wirklich! Heute Morgen, bevor Ginny vorbei gekommen ist und bevor zu dich von Ron getrennt hast", Hermine schluckte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, „da ist eine Tasse aus dem Schwank gefallen. Einfach so. Ich war grad dabei, mir was zu essen zu machen. Und ich schwöre, der Schrank war zu! Ich hatte mir die Tasse noch nicht raus genommen. Und nun frage ich dich, wie kann es sein, dass erstens etwas aus einem verschlossenen Schrank auf den Boden fallen und zerbersten kann und zweitens keiner in der Nähe gewesen sein konnte, um den Schrank zu öffnen und die Tasse rauszuholen, da ich der einzige im ganzen Haus gewesen bin!?"

Hermines runzelte noch stärker die Stirn. Harry hätte fast den Qualm sehen können, der vom zu starken Nachdenken aus ihren Ohren gekommen wäre. Sie setzte ihre Tasse ab, stand auf und ging zum Porzellanschrank neben dem Tisch, in den Teller und Tassen, sowie anderes Geschirr ausbewahrt wurden. Langsam drehte sie den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür, um angestrengt die Tassen im Inneren zu begutachten, als ob in jedem Moment eine Tasse aufspringen und verkünden würde, es wäre ihr Cousin gewesen, der es nicht mehr hatte erwarten können, an die frische Luft zu kommen.

„Merkwürdig", murmelte sie und schloss die Tür wieder, um sie wenige Sekunden später erneut zu öffnen. „Sehr merkwürdig."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Harry zerknirscht, als er ihr zusah, wie sie verzweifelt nach einer logischen Erklärung suchte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die ganzen Erscheinungen, Geschehnisse und Träume waren nicht normal. Klar, er hatte ständig Träume gehabt; sein ganzes Leben lang. Waren sie nicht von Voldemort, musste er noch einmal mit ansehen, wie seine Freunde ermordet wurden. Doch in seinen jetzigen Träumen, war keiner ums Leben gekommen. Naja, wenn man den letzten Traum mal ignorierte. Sie handelten alle von seinen Eltern. Manchmal mit, manchmal ohne Sirius und Remus, aber seiner Eltern waren immer ein Bestandteil. Und immer wieder sagten sie ihm, er solle ihnen helfen. Sie flehten ihn an. Doch wobei sollte er ihnen helfen? Sie waren tot! Wie sollte er toten Menschen helfen?

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine, als er seine Bedenken laut äußerte. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Verzweifelt warf sie ihre Tasse in die Spüle und musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Harry wurde leicht unbehaglich unter ihrem bohrenden Blick.

„Erzähl mir nochmal, was genau in diesen Träumen passiert. Wie sind sie aufgebaut? Ich halte zwar nicht viel von Wahrsagen, weil dieser Zweig der Magie einfach viel zu schwammig für die heutigen Standards ist und ich glaube, es wird nur noch der Tradition Willen unterrichtet, aber vielleicht bringt uns das ja ein wenig weiter? Allen Ernstes? Was haben wir schon zu verlieren?"

Harry blickte zu ihr auf und sah in ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen. Kleine Goldflecken zogen sich durch das warme Dunkelbraun und verliehen ihnen einen nahezu magischen Anschein. Blinzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er durfte daran jetzt nicht denken! Seine Gefühle waren jetzt eher hinderlich! Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen!

Er räusperte sich. „Öhm, naja, erstmal fangen die meisten Träume wie eine Erinnerung an. Ich laufe zum Beispiel durch den Verbotenen Wald, um mich Voldemort zu stellen und benutze den ‚Stein der Auferstehung'." Hermine nickte. Ihre Zunge fuhr über ihre trockenen Lippen und für einen kurzen Moment starrte Harry wie gebannt auf die kleine rosafarbene Zungenspitze, die über ihre Unterlippe fuhr. Er rieb sich die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, sein Blut davon abzuhalten, in Regionen zu fließen, die die ganze Situation sehr peinlich werden lassen konnten.

Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Mit geschlossenen Augen und gesenktem Kopf fuhr er fort. „Alles ist exakt so, wie ich es erinnere, bis plötzlich Mum oder Dad mich bitten, ihnen zu helfen und sie zu befreien. Und immer, wenn ich frage, womit ich ihnen helfen soll und was ich tun kann, um sie zu befreien, wache ich auf." Betrübt blinzelte Harry zu Hermines gedankenverlorenem Gesicht hoch. Sie hatte ihre strubbeligen Haare in einen unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden, der ihr knapp bis zu den Schultern reichte. Ihre Hände waren verschränkt und dienten ihrem Kopf als Stützte, als sie langsam anfing zu nicken.

„Okay. Also ich finde, es klingt so, als ob du zunächst ganz normal träumst und dann deine Eltern dazwischen funken. Ich kenn mich nicht wirklich in dem Bereich der Seelen- und Geistermagie aus, aber meines Erachtens klingt es so, als wollten sie Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen", Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hm. Und die Träume waren bisher immer ähnlich? Bis auf eben?"

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Traum, oder Alptraum viel mehr, fuhr ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das tote Gesicht seines Vaters, die wackelige Gestalt seiner Mutter – diese Bilder konnte er nicht aus seinen Gedanken streichen, nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Sie würden für immer in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt sein, wie die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass Hermine immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Hastig nickte er und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ja. Ich bin die Straße in Godric's Hollow, die zu unseren Haus führt, hinunter gerannt. Das Dunkle Mal hing über dem Dach und die Tür war aus den Angeln gesprengt worden. Als ich ins Haus gerannt bin, hab ich meinen Dad gesehen, wie er am Fuße der Treppe gelegen und im nächsten Moment von Dachbalken und Schutt begraben wurde. Als ich ihn ein wenig freigeräumt hatte, hatte er sich plötzlich bewegt und mich angestarrt! Mum ist an der Treppe im ersten Stock erschienen und beide haben auf mich eingeredet. Ich mein, ich habe die Explosion gehört, als Voldemort den Fluch auf mein ein-jähriges Ich losgelassen hat, aber ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt unten bei meinem Dad – also, mein Traum-Ich. Die einzige Erinnerung, die ich an diese Nacht habe, ist, wie Voldemort meine Mum tötet. Das, was ich von den Geschehnissen drum rum weiß, ist das, was ich in Voldemorts Gedanken gesehen habe, aber selbst er ist nicht panisch die Straße zu meinem Haus runter gelaufen, um es in dem Zustand vorzufinden, wie es nach dem Angriff gewesen ist! Er war zu der Zeit ja oben bei Mum und mir! Es kann also keine Erinnerung gewesen sein, die durch meine Eltern verändert wurde."

Langsam strich sich Hermine eine hellbraune Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht hat dein Unterbewusstsein dein Wissen mit in den Traum eingeflochten und hat den Rest drum herum aufgebaut?" Sie klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Oder", sagte Harry und beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinüber, „Mum und Dad möchten wirklich Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen und werden so langsam frustriert, weil ich nicht verstehe, was sie von mir wollen!"

„Ja, das kann auch sein", murmelte sie. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, hatte sie das Harry nur allzu bekannte Leuchten in den Augen und dann wusste er, was folgen würde. „Ich muss das erst recherchieren, Harry. Kann ich die Black-Bibliothek benutzen? Vielleicht sind da ja nützliche Bücher über die Geisterwelt oder Traumdeutung. Kann ja nicht alles Schwarze Magie sein, was da rum steht."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", schmunzelt schaute er Hermine nach, die hastig und wild vor sich hin murmelnd die Treppe hocheilte und im nächsten Moment mit einem lauten Knall hinter der Tür zur Bibliothek verschwand.

*~*HP*~*

Die nächsten paar Tage bekam Harry Hermine nicht mehr vor Gesicht. Alle paar Stunden hörte er mal, wie die Tür aufging, als sie ins Badezimmer verschwand. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihr das Essen und die Getränke in die Bibliothek zu bringen, da er befürchtete, dass sie sonst zu wenig oder gar nichts zu sich nehmen würde. Ab und an blieb er bei ihr und leistete ihr Gesellschaft, blätterte durch ein paar Bücher und versuchte, ihr irgendwie bei ihrer Suche zu helfen. Dafür müsste sie ihm allerdings sagen, wonach genau sie suchte und dafür war sie viel zu beschäftigt. Und sämtliche Bücher über Traumdeutung und Geisterwelten, die die Black-Bibliothek beinhaltete, hatte sie in Beschlag genommen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in den anderen existierenden Bücher zu stöbern, die zum größten Teil Schwarze Magie behandelten.

'...Nimmt man hingegen statt des Menschenherzes ein Schweineherz, wären die Konsequenzen fatal. Anstelle der Allwissenheit kann es zu Schizophrenie, Wahnvorstellungen und unkontrolliertes Apparieren kommen, bei dem das Splintern das kleinste Problem wäre. Das aufgefangene Blut wird nun dem Trank beigefügt und mit einem Silberstab dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn untergerührt. Hierbei ist es wichtig, dass das Blut noch warm und frisch ist, da sonst...' Angewidert schlug Harry das Buch zu und warf es über seine Schulter, woraufhin es am verschwimmenden Regel hinter ihm abprallte und in einer riesengroßen Staubwolke zu Boden fiel.

Aufgebracht funkelte Hermine ihn an. "Was sollte das denn jetzt? Ich dachte, du wolltest helfen und mich nicht mit Lärm ablenken?"

"'Tschuldige", murmelte Harry und stand auf, um das Buch vom Boden aufzuheben. Er nieste, als der Staub ihm in die Nase stieg. Das Regal kicherte. Zerknirscht und leicht verwirrt blickte er auf, sah aber nur die schimmernden Buchrücken. _Ich glaube, ich muss Kreature mal hier reinschicken, damit er Staub wischen kann. Diesen Teil der Bibliothek hat keiner mehr seit Jahren betreten, inklusive ihm selbst._ Schaudernd blickte er auf den Buchrücken und betrachtete die vergilbten Symbole und Formeln, die das ganze Cover einnahmen. Eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können, dass die sieben Bücher neben Hermine die einzigen waren, deren Inhalt nicht nach Blut, Innereien und Opfergaben verlangte.

*~*HP*~*

"Harry?"

Harrys Kopf zuckte erschrocken hoch, als er Hermines Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr hörte. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und schaute sich blinzelnd um. Er saß am Küchentisch, seine Arme lagen verschränkt auf dem Tisch vor ihm und eine vergessene Tasse Tee stand einige Zentimeter von seiner linken Hand entfernt. Vor lauter Erschöpfung war er am Küchentisch eingeschlafen.

Wenn man beachtete, dass er seit Wochen schon nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte, war es kein Wunder. Die Schlaftränke, die Hermine ihm aus der Winkelgasse mitgebrachte hatte, standen beinahe unangerührt im Schrank in seinem Badezimmer - sie wirkten nicht mehr. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Körper sich früher oder später daran gewöhnen würde, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell passieren würde. Normalerweise, wenn er einen der Tränke nahm, schlief er innerhalb einer Minute ein und wachte etwa neun Stunden später wieder auf, hellwach. Wenn er die Tränke jetzt nahm, schlief er zwar ebenso schnell ein und wachte erst neun Stunden später wieder auf, jedoch träumte er trotzdem. Während dieser neun Stunden konnte er nichts anderes tun, als einen Albtraum nach dem anderen durchzustehen und zu hoffen, dass der nächste nicht ganz so furchteinflößend sein würde, doch dieses Glück hatte er selten. Es war so, als ob sein Bewusstsein von dem Trank unterdrückt oder lahmgelegt wurde, der Trank aber nicht stark genug war, dasselbe mit seinem Unterbewusstsein zu tun. Die drei Nächte, in denen er den Trank genommen hatte war er in seinen Albträumen gefangen gewesen, also hatte er beschlossen, die Tränke erst gar nicht mehr zu nehmen. Was brachte es ihm, wenn zwar sein Körper neun Stunden Regenerationszeit gehabt hatte, sein Geist sich jedoch so anfühlte, als ob er gerade durch die Hölle gegangen wäre. Nein, darauf konnte er verzichten. Da er die Tränke nun nicht mehr nahm, schlief er jede Nacht erst sehr spät ein und erwachte mitten in der Nacht, kitschnass geschwitzt und außer Atem. Und das wirkte sich auf seinen Tagesablauf aus. Dass er seit einigen Wochen keine frische Luft mehr gehabt hat, war auch nicht gerade vorteilhaft.

Diesen Gedanken schien auch Hermine zu haben, als sie sich neben ihn hinkniete und ihm besorgt eine Hand durch seine strubbeligen, unordentlichen Haare strich. Harry schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, nicht aufzustöhnen. Sie wusste es zwar nicht, aber sie schaffte es immer, ihn mit kleinen Gesten wie diese zu beruhigen. Der leichte Lavendelduft ihrer Haare stieg ihm in die Nase und er holte tief Luft. In diesem Moment musste er sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu machen, was er später bereuen würde. Sie empfand nicht dasselbe für ihn wie er für sie. Da war er sich sicher. Er war ihr bester Freund und beste Freunde blieben beste Freunde, wenn man sich schon seit der Kindheit kannte und praktisch miteinander aufgewachsen war. Sie hatte ihn nur jeden Tag besucht, weil er keinen anderen Besuch ins Haus ließ, da er fürchtete, irgendwann anzufangen, mit den Schatten zu reden und wenn jemand anderes als Hermine in diesem Moment bei ihm war, hatte er seinen Ruf weg. Nein, sie hatte nur ihre Pflicht als beste Freundin erfüllt und ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, so, wie sie es schon sein ganzes Leben gemacht hatte. Das hieß ja nicht, dass sie ihn lieber hatte, als einen Freund oder einen Bruder... Oder?

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese verwirrenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Wie war das noch? Er sollte sich konzentrieren um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Hermine saß direkt neben ihm, verdammt noch mal!

"Alles in Ordnung?" Ihre warme Hand lag nun auf seiner Wange. Er konnte ihre Wärme in seine Haut ziehen spüren. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich in ihm ausbreitete... _Nicht hilfreich, Harry!_

Er räusperte sich und fuhr eine Hand über sein Gesicht, um seine leicht errötenden Wangen zu verbergen. "Ja. Alles gut, ich war nur in Gedanken."

Hermine musterte ihn skeptisch. "Du siehst müde aus."

Harry lachte auf. Natürlich war er müde! Er schlief nicht mehr als drei Stunden pro Nacht und das auch nur, wenn die Alpträume ihn solange in Ruhe ließen. "Bin ich auch", er wandte sich zu ihr um und musste schlucken, als er in ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen blickte. Die goldenen Fäden in ihnen schienen zu leuchten. Er blinzelte. "Ich krieg kaum noch Schlaf. Tut mir leid, dass du das sehen musstest. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein."

"Die Tränke helfen also nicht mehr?"

Diese Frau war viel zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich schlafe zwar schnell ein und wache nicht mehr auf, aber genau das ist das Problem. Trotz der Tränke träume ich davon, wie meine Eltern vor meinen Augen sterben, wie Fred vom _Avada Kedavra_ getroffen wird, wie Pettigrew Cedric tötet..."

Hermine schaute ihn traurig an. Auch sie hatte Alpträume vom Krieg, jedoch nicht in dem Ausmaß wie Harry.

"Vielleicht würde ein Spaziergang helfen; etwas frische Luft schnappen?" Sie strich ihre Finger erneut zaghaft über seine Wange, küsste ihn auf seine Stirn und zog ihn auf die Füße. "Du warst seit Wochen nicht mehr draußen. Vielleicht fehlt deinem Körper ein wenig Bewegung. Komm schon, etwas Bewegung wird dir gut tun."

_Wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht_, dachte Harry, als er in Richtung Treppe schaute. Sie hatte immer Recht, wusste immer, was das Beste für ihn war.

"Vielleicht hast du recht", murmelte er und ließ sich ohne Widerstand die Treppen hinauf in den Flur ziehen und zur Tür leiten. Dort angekommen holte er einmal tief Luft und blinzelte durch das kleine Guckloch auf die Straße hinaus. Sie war leer, bis auf ein paar spielende Kinder war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, doch das musste nichts bedeuten. Der Tagesprophet hatte während des Krieges seine Angestellten angewiesen, sich mit Tarnumhängen und Vielsaft-Tränken auszustatten. So hatten sie in der Anfangszeit unter anderem Gespräche zwischen Leuten mitgehört, die auf Seiten des Orden des Phönix gestanden hatten. Beinahe alle dieser Gespräche hatten mit dem Tod der Beteiligten geendet. Es konnte also sehr gut sein, dass nicht alle Reporter ihre Tarnmittel beseitigt hatten, so, wie es Kingsley angeordnet hatte, kaum war er Zaubereiminister geworden.

Es tat gut, wieder frische Luft zu atmen, dachte er, als ihm der Wind die Haare aus dem Gesicht blies. Es war ein warmer Septemberabend. Tief sog er die frische Luft ein und genoss es, aus dem Haus zu sein. Er hätte gar nicht gedacht, wie sehr ihm die frische Luftgefehlt hatte. Immerhin hatte er das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, von Ort zu Ort zu reisen und im Zelt unter dem freien Nachthimmel zu schlafen.

Er blickte sich um, als Hermine hinter ihr die Haustür schloss und die Treppen zu ihm hinunter kam. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Harry lachte und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Hermine sog ruckartig die Luft ein und bemühte sich vergebens, nicht rot zu werden. "Stimmt", pflichtete er ihr bei und führte sie die Straße entlang. "Und bis jetzt ist es auch noch ganz ruhig. Hoffen wir mal, dass es so bleibt."

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich, als er an die Reporter und Schaulustigen dachte, die ihn im Krankenhaus belagert hatten. Laut Hermine waren sogar welche nach Hogwarts appariert, um die Überlebenden zu interviewen und das Ausmaß des finalen Kampfes einschätzen zu können. Die Reporter waren mit ihren Kameraleuten und ihren flotten Schreibefedern ins Schloss marschiert und hatten den schwer verletzten und trauernden Überlebenden Fragen zum Kampf gestellt. All das, während die letzten Gefallenen zum Ministerium transportiert wurden, um dort bis zu ihrer Beerdigung zu bleiben. Taktlos. Aber so war der Tagesprophet schon immer gewesen. Rita Kimmkorn war das perfekte Beispiel.

"Du, sag mal, was läuft jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Ginny?"

Harry blinzelte und drehte sich zu Hermine um, die ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt hatte und den Wegesrand gespannt musterte. Verdattert hielt Harry inne. _Wo kommt das denn her?_

"Wieso fragst du?"

Den Part von Hermines Gesicht, den er hinter ihren Haaren hervor lugen sah, wurde rot.

"Nur so. Ich meine, ich hab dir alles über meine Sache mit Ron erzählt", murmelte sie. "Du musst mir nichts sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ich bin nur neugierig. Ich hab euch lange nicht mehr zusammen gesehen und immer wenn ich sie treffe, redet sie über was anderes."

Hastig strich Hermine sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind immer wieder in ihre Augen blies.

Nach kurzer Pause, in der Hermine verzweifelt dachte, sie hätte Harry beleidigt oder wäre ihm zu neugierig geworden, holte er tief Luft und antwortete in gedämpfter Stimme.

"Nichts läuft da", seufzend strich er sich seine freie Hand durch seine unordentlichen Haare. "Du weißt ja, dass ich nach Dumbledores Beerdigung mit ihr Schluss gemacht habe, oder?"

Hermine nickte.

"Nun ja, ich hab ihr ihre Sicherheit als Grund gegeben. Dass ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein könnte, da sie durch ihren Kontakt zu mir in nur noch größerer Gefahr sein würde, als ohnehin schon. Zu der Zeit war das wohl auch der Hauptgrund dafür..."

Hermine wartete darauf, dass er weiterredete, was er nach einiger Zeit auch tat.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte es an dem Tag klar gemacht, dass sie ohne mich besser dran ist als mit mir. Sie schien es aber anders verstanden zu haben. An dem Tag, an dem du zu mir gekommen bist, war sie morgens bei mir. Sie sagte, sie wollte mit mir über unsere Beziehung reden. Jetzt, wo ich wieder gesund und nicht mehr auf Dumbledores Mission bin, könnten wir es ja noch mal versuchen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte erneut tief Luft. "Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich das nicht machen könnte. Es ist zu viel geschehen, als dass ich mein altes Leben einfach so nahtlos wieder weiterleben könnte oder wollte. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für sie. Das muss sie nur noch selbst erkennen."

Hermine strich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und blickte ihn gedankenverloren an.

"Was ist?"

Hermine blinzelte. "Mir ist grad etwas eingefallen. Als du noch im Koma gelegen hast und ich an deinem Bett geblieben bin, ist Ginny einmal vorbeigekommen und hat auch so etwas gesagt. Von wegen, dass du zwar eure Beziehung beendet hättest, es aber nicht so gemeint hättest und sie gehofft hat, dass ihr wieder von vorne anfangen könntet." Sie verschwieg mit Absicht den Teil mit den Tränen, Küssen und dem Körperkontakt. Er musste ja nicht wissen, wie seine Ex-Freundin mit ihm umging, wenn er sich nicht wehren konnte.

„Das hab ich befürchtet", Harry stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die daraufhin in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

„Vielleicht braucht sie etwas Zeit?" Hermine wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, um ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, mit Harry über seine Freundin zu reden. _Ex-Freundin, vergiss das nicht! Er hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Er ist mit niemandem zusammen._ Sie strich sich eine Locke, die der Wind ihr ins Gesicht geweht hatte, hinter ihr Ohr. Ja, es war schon fast unangenehm mit ihm darüber zu reden. Klar, sie hatten schon oft über Harrys und ihre Interessen in dem Bereich gesprochen, doch das war, bevor sie sich ihre Gefühle eingestanden hatte. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben.

_Nein! Harry ist tabu!_

_Wieso? Er hat mich Ginny Schluss gemacht und hat niemals angedeutet, dass er an jemand anderen interessiert ist._

_Genau! Er ist an niemandem interessiert und das beinhaltet mich!_

_Ach, komm schon! Das ist Harry! Du kennst ihn schon seit Jahren! Es schadet doch nicht, ihm ein paar unschuldige Tipps zu geben._

_Aber wieso sollte Harry an mich interessiert sein? Ganz ehrlich! Ich bin seine beste Freundin! Er sieht mich wie eine Schwester! Da ist nichts Romantisches!_

_Bist du dir da so sicher?_

_Ich diskutiere schon wieder mit mir selbst… Halt einfach-_

_Nicht meine Schuld! Ich bin du, du bist ich._

_Halt die Klappe!_

Harry beobachtete mit amüsiertem Blick, wie die Emotionen über Hermines Gesicht huschten und von der nächsten abgelöst wurden. Sie schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst auszufechten. Kichernd musste er an die tausend Male denken, in denen Ron und er versucht hatten, ihrem Gedankengang zu folgen, denn meistens spielte sich die ganze Herleitung in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie teilte ihnen lediglich das Ergebnis mit, doch wie sie darauf gekommen war, blieb ihr Geheimnis. Ein ungeduldiges _‚Ach, ist doch egal'_ beendete ihre Diskussion und es wurde das gemacht, was sie für logisch empfand, auch, obwohl die Jungs keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, wie sie wieder einmal auf diesen genialen Gedanken gekommen war. Er schmunzelte, als das Rot ihrer Wangen dunkler wurde und sie den Kopf noch weiter von ihm ablenkte. Was sie wohl gerade dachte?

Eine Windböe verstrubbelte ihm das Haar und pustete ihr eine hellbraune Locke ins Gesicht. Mit aller Macht zwang er sich, seine zuckende Hand in die Hosentasche zu stecken, um ihr nicht die Strähne von der Wange zu streichen. Was hatte sie nur an sich, das Ginny nicht hatte? Naja, mal davon abgesehen, dass sie rein äußerlich und auch vom Wesen totale Gegensätze waren. Ginny war temperamentvoll, sportlich, witzig und extrovertiert. Sie liebte es, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Sie liebte es, wenn jeder sah, dass sie etwas gut konnte – besonders im Quidditch. Sie hatte einen lockeren Sinn von Humor, konnte jedoch auch recht gebieterisch und direkt werden, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Nase ging. Hermine hingegen… Harry fuhr sich erneut mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. Sie war perfekt. Sie mochte das Rampenlicht genauso wenig wie er. Sie ging nur zu den Quidditchspielen, weil er in der Mannschaft war. Sie las gern, war wissbegierig und wusste, was sie wollte. Doch sie setzte ihre Meinung mit Argumenten durch und nicht mit Lautstärke. Sie beruhigte ihn, wenn er Ruhe brauchte. Sie brachte ihn zum lachen, wenn er Aufmunterung brauchte. Sie war für ihn da, wenn er _sie _brauchte – nicht Ron, nicht Ginny, nein. _Sie._ Immer sie! Es war schon immer so gewesen! In den ersten Jahren hatte er sie für ihr Wissen gebraucht, für seine Schulnoten, aber auch als moralischen Beistand, wenn der Tagesprophet oder irgendein Mitschüler Gerüchte über ihn verbreitete. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen. Und er wusste, irgendwann zwischen all diesen Momenten des Beistandes und der grenzenlosen Freundschaft, hatten seine Gefühle sich ihr gegenüber verändert. Er wusste nicht genau wann. Doch er wusste, wann er sie verstanden hatte. Und er wusste, dass er ohne Hermine an seiner Seite jetzt nicht hier stehen würde und über all das nachdenken würde. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur den Verstand gerettet, sondern auch mehr als nur einmal das Leben. Und dafür konnte er ihr nie genug danken.

Hermines Keuchen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag, drehte um und eilte in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren. Hinter ihnen konnten sie Fußgetrappel und aufgeregte Stimmen hören, die ihnen offenbar nachliefen.

"Nicht umdrehen, Harry", sagte Hermine, als ihre Schritte an Geschwindigkeit und Schrittkraft gewannen und sie um eine Ecke in eine enge Gasse bogen. Vor ihnen konnte er die Häuserreihe sehen, die Nummer zwölf war wie immer unter dem Fideliuszauber versteckt. Er und Hermine waren also die einzigen, die wussten, zu welchem Haus sie rannten.

"Mr Potter!" Harry stöhnte auf und fing an, zu laufen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Waren die denn überall? "Mr Potter! Werden Sie bald zu den Betroffenen sprechen? Haben Sie die Familien besucht, die Verluste erlitten haben? Wann geben Sie eine Pressekonferenz? Mr Potter!"

Keuchend stieß Hermine das Gartentor auf, zog Harry den Weg zum Haus entlang und blieb schnaufend vor der Haustür stehen. Harry stützte seine Hände auf den Knien ab und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Frische Luft wird mir gut tun. Wirklich, Hermine?"

Hermine blinzelte zu den Reportern, die verwirrt vor dem Gartentor versammelt standen und nach den beiden Kriegshelden suchten, die wie vom Erdboden verschluckt waren. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Harry um. "Na ja, etwas Bewegung hatten wir ja."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. _Natürlich..._

* * *

A/N: Ich freu mich auf eure Meinungen! Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel und es hilft mir herauszufinden, ob ihr die Geschichte bis hier hin mögt :) Tipps und Kritik sind ebenfalls herzlich willkommen!


End file.
